Se Busca
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: El final no es final sin antes haber habido un comienzo, una historia y sobre todo un amor. ¿Qué pasaría si todo vuelve a su incio? Harry en Slytherin y Hermione en Gryffindor?
1. Cómo nos conocimos?

* * *

Declaimer: Los personajes son de J.K y todos los derechos han sido reservados a ella y la W.B por hacer hecha las películas.

Advertencias: Personajes OOC. Harry Centric, POV'S.

* * *

Se Busca

Por: Gaa

* * *

Cómo nos conocimos

Yo era él más respetado por todo Howarts, nunca nadie me negó nada; Siempre tuve todo y soy el más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Al derrotar al mago más tenebroso todos, absolutamente todos se inclinaban ante mí, el gran Harry Potter. Mis padres murieron a temprana edad, cuando tan sólo era un bebe... pero fui dado en adopción a los Richters una familia muy poderosa de mundo mágico...cuando fue mi primer año en Howarts conocí a mis amigos: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini y nuestros gorilas, porque hasta yo los encuentro unos estúpidos gorilas: Crabbe y Goyle designándome a la casa triunfadora que era Slytherin, ahí todos me respetaban, se inclinaban ante mí y eso me gustaba... y así paso el tiempo, pero lo que nunca olvidaré es como la conocí a ella, la que no me deja dormir por estar acompañándola en todas partes... haciendo turno con ella cuando la designaron Prefecta, claro que a mí también, después de todo era el predilecto por Snape y eso me agradaba...

Todo comenzó en el tercer año de Howarts...

«Caminaba por los pasillos de Howarts buscando a alguien a quien molestar ya que eso me entretenía de manera muy fácil y además nunca decían nada sobre quién era, total era Harry Potter, y ahí estaba mi victima en la solitaria biblioteca de Howarts...

-Madam Pince, ¡pero qué bien se ve hoy! Se ha hecho algo -dije con tono altanero, así lograría sacarla de la estúpida biblioteca.

-¡Ohh señor Potter!, usted siempre tan distinguido, lástima que el grupo con el cual se junta sea tan insoportable. ¡No amor no me he hecho nada!, pero de todas maneras muchas gracias -dijo esta señora loca, cómo me gustaría llevarla lejos de aquí.. .pero ya tendrá su recompensa.

-Madam usted debería descansar, si quiere yo puedo suplirla, creo que estar sentada hace los músculos flojos, así que vaya a caminar, yo cierro la biblioteca y espero su llegada -dije con una de mis simples sonrisas... debo admitir que después de todo soy muy atractivo.

-¡Ohh!, muchas gracias Señor Potter lo veré aquí dentro de tres horas aproximadamente; hasta luego -Madam Pince cerró la Biblioteca conmigo adentro, lo que no sabía era que esto se iba a poner de muchos colores.

Camine hasta donde estaba ella, siempre tan estudiosa, me pregunto si algún día dejará esa maña… aunque admito que se ve tremendamente sexy mientras lee, y sus bucles caen sobre los tomos mientras sus delicadas manos pasan por hojas y hojas de aquel pesado tomo; nunca supe cómo me enamoró, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que no quiero dejar de estarlo.

-Veo que estás leyendo como siempre Granger...-dije con mi tono altanero mientras le quitaba le libros de sus delicadas manos.

-¡Por qué no te vas con Malfoy y sus amigos Potter! -me dijo con su tan calificado tono mandón. ¡Por qué demonios me gusta ella!...puedo tener a cualquiera.

-Pues verás Granger... ahora se me antoja mirarte...y a mí nadie me dice que es lo que tengo que hacer ni siquiera tú -dije mientras clavaba mis orbes sobre los suyos... eran como miel... y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que tenía unas pequeñas pecas alrededor de su nariz.

-Verás Potter, yo ahora estoy estudiando y no quiero reprobar, además no tengo tiempo de estar regalando el tiempo, sobre todo a ti... sucia serpiente...- me dijo con tono despectivo, eso me dolió... nunca supe que... pero mi orgullo se vio afectado y sin pensarlo dos veces le tome muy duramente la muñeca haciéndola pararse de inmediato.

-A mí nadie me insulta, yo no te molesto por tu condición de ser Sangre Sucia... ni mucho menos que a veces se te salga lo muggle que llevas en la sangre -dije acercándome peligrosamente a ella... no sé por qué nunca la moleste con eso, y es que cuando Malfoy un día le dijo eso...ella se puso a llorar y eso me dolió sin saber por qué, por eso nunca le dije Sangre sucia, y en algún momento cuando la molestábamos, nunca nos delataba... eso si era sospechoso; para ambos.

-Yo... yo... yo no te mando a hacer eso - esta vez sí que estábamos cerca, lo suficiente como para poder oler su loción... su colonia de Rosas... y acariciar su rostro como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Nunca supimos cómo ni cuándo... ni mucho menos por qué, pero aquel día le entregue lo que nadie le había entregado por muy sexy que fuera la chica... un beso... fue tan dulce, era pasión de la que no se veía nunca... y ahí comenzó todo»

Nos hicimos amigos, nunca comentamos lo que sucedió, y siempre, desde que nos nombraron prefectos, pasamos el mayor tiempo del día juntos, he incluso tomamos las mismas materias... nadie sabía de esto, ni siquiera los amigos de ella, ni los míos... cuando Draco intenta molestarla... a ella sobre todo siempre le digo que no hay que malgastar energías en personas como ella... y siempre me da la razón, aunque le gustaría hacer malo con ella... eso me lo dijo.

Hoy voy a nuestras reuniones... las secretas porque es la única forma que tenemos de estar juntos, ya tenemos ambos diesciséis años, y somos novios desde comienzos del Verano, cuando nos encontramos en una playa Muggle... le dije a mis padres que quería pasar el Verano sólo...y me dijeron que si, y me dieron las llaves de la cabaña... eso sí que fue chistoso...

Hacía un Sol agobiante... nunca me había molestado tanto el Sol como hoy... pero a mí que me importaba, darme insolación era lo único que me faltaba... y así estaba yo echado en la arena mientras tomaba Sol con un refrescante Jugo de Sandia... ya que estábamos en sitio Muggle... solo sentí que alguien se sentó al costado mío y comenzaba a sacar algo del bolso... no levante la vista, puesto que estaba muy cómodo; hasta que sentí su tímida voz.

-Si sigues así Potter quedarás con insolación - esa voz se me hacía tremendamente conocida, tantos que en mi interior comenzó a revolverse completamente.

-¿Granger?...- susurré mientras me sacaba los lentes.

-¿A quién más esperabas?... a Parkinson... -me dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras me saludaba de un beso en la mejilla que fue correspondido por mi.

-Te prefiero a ti. ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿vienes a vacacionar con tus padres Muggles? - le dije, no con aire despectivo, pero ella se lo tomo mal.

-Pues sí, ¡acaso eso te molesta! -me dijo parándose mientras gritaba.

-¡Ahh!... vamos Hermione, lo hice sin querer - me defendía mientras ella me miraba.

-¡me dijiste Hermione! -me dijo sentándose de nuevo... esta chica estaba completamente pirada.

-Pues claro, ¿acaso quieres que te siga llamando Granger? -le pregunté mientas me daba vuelta para seguir con lo mío... solearme mientras dormía.

-No, sólo me sorprendió.

Hubo un silencio un tanto prolongado, no era incómodo, pero si prolongado, hasta que sentí unas suaves manos y algo frío recorrer mi espalda.

-¡Ahh! ¿qué haces? -dije sin moverme... bueno solo un poco.

-Pues te hecho bloqueador, ¿no quieres que te de insolación cierto? –me dice mientras sigue con lo suyo.

-Haz lo que quieras - le digo mientras sigo disfrutando de aquel masaje que me proporciona... sus manos recorren toda mi espalda...mientras esparce ese líquido... luego se va por mis brazos y ahí descansa... suelto un bufido, por qué se tenía que detener...y sin que ella se lo esperara me di vuelta para que siguiera por mi pecho.

-Anda Hermione, también me puedo quemar por este costado -le digo aún con los ojos cerrados... pero con una sonrisa mientras me coloco mis lentes de Sol.

-Está bien Harry, pero después no me eches la culpa si igual te da insolación, no sé cuánto tiempo estuviste al sol -yo sólo le hice un gesto con la mano mientras que ella se echaba mas de ese líquido en las manos... y me lo esparcía con sus manos suaves ... después de un tiempo termino... y yo deje de alegar... ella se tiro al costado mío no sin antes tirar una toalla... se puso boca abajo mientras en sus manos poseía un libro.

-¿Nunca te cansas de leer? -le pregunte con sorna.

-No, además no sabes lo que leo -me dijo sin levantar la vista de su libro... que era bastante grueso... me fije en su cuerpo... ya estaba sentado; estaba más sexy de lo que yo recordaba, y llevaba puesto un bikini que le acentuaba su figura, se notaba que no se puso bloqueador...así que le hice el favor... estire mi mano y busque el tubo... me eche un poco en las manos y comencé a esparcirle el bloqueador en su espalda... era suave... y muy deseable... ella propino un pequeño salto que luego dejó a un lado y no protesto mas.

Así estuvimos un buen tiempo... hasta que decidió darse vuelta.

-Aquí también me puedo quemar, así que úntame bloqueador mientras leo por favor - me dijo, su vientre era plano... y sus pechos deseables... nunca había visto a una chica tan coqueta como ella...auque creo que no sabía lo que hacía... tragado saliva comencé a untarle crema donde me dijo... y después de hacer un autocontrol digno de un caballero me levanté ante la atenta mirada de Hermione.

-¿te vas? - me pregunta inocentemente mientras pone una cara de tristeza.

-No Hermione, quiero ir al agua, el mar esta deseable; además yo vengo a entretenerme no a leer -le dije mientras ponía esa cara de reproche.

-ya está bien, iré contigo pero espera -yo sí sé ganar "orgullo Potter", luego de que ella guardará sus cosas en donde las había traído... nos fuimos a la orilla del mar y dejó sus cosas ahí mientras nos íbamos al mar, el agua estaba entre tibia y helada... y luego de darme el primer chapuzón... salí con mi pelo alborotadamente húmedo mientras ella me observaba con una mirada que no supe identificar.

-¿A qué esperas? –grité lanzándole agua. Hermione pareció enojada al principió y eso me asusto...pero luego sonrió y comenzó a lanzarme agua por todos lados... después de un rato termino dándose un chapuzón igual que yo... y cuando salió me quede con la boca abierta... su cuerpo antes bello ¡ahora era tremendamente sexy!... el agua caer por sus curvas mientras su pelo caía en bucles mojados que se le cernían a su espalda y con su radiante sonrisa... eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso... sin esperar una respuesta... fui y le di un beso...ideología Potter..." Lo que quieres lo tomas"... y ahora si sabía lo que sentía por ella... amor... era increíble... éramos de diferentes casas... y yo estaba enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué?... ¿qué fue eso? -me preguntó sonrosada, mientras que sus manso estaba entrelazadas en mis cabellos y yo sonreía... y se los digo, era sincera.

-Pues... hace unos momentos te veía aún como una amiga, la mejor, pero ahora te veo como mujer... y quiero que aceptes ser mi novia -le dije sin rodeos mientras unía nuevamente mis labios con los de ella... estos sonreían... y eso me hizo sentir más seguro, las olas pasaban por nosotros, debió se runa vista sorprendente como que muchas personas nos miraban con ojos soñadores.

-Pues acepto Harry.

Y ahí comenzó nuestra pequeña, pero no menos, historia de amor.

* * *

_Fin del Capitulo, espero muchos Reviews!!... y opiniones..._

_Este fics esta sacado de mi mente abstracta xD_

_Espero que les guste y lo disfruten!!!_

_Gracias por leer de antemano... y como dije antes, espero muchos Reviews!!! O si no, no lo seguiré escribiendo aunque me duela :S_

Lamento la ortografía.


	2. Encuentros

* * *

Encuentros

* * *

Y heme aquí caminando por los pasillos de Howarts buscándote, es que la vida es así... yo... el "Gran Harry Potter", buscando a "la sabelotodo insufrible"... me da tanta risa... pues si supieran que aquella sabelotodo es toda una mujer, y su título está bien ganado.

No lo puedo evitar, una sonrisa absurda cruza por mi mente... y a la vez de satisfacción, pues apuesto que soy el único hombre que ha podido tocarte, besarte con pasión... y hacer el amor contigo... pues mataría a cualquier estúpido descerebrado tarado mental que se le ocurriese acercarte a ti con otras intenciones...

Giro por el pasillo siguiente, en dirección a la Biblioteca, se que Malfoy me está siguiendo, presiento sus pisadas, sabe que algo me pasa y mataría por saber que es, pero yo soy más inteligente, y con gran astucia me escabullo por unas de las armaduras... corres como condenado, me has perdido.

-¿Qué buscas Draco? -le pregunto mientras este se da vuelta asustado, pero sin borrar su sonrisa llena de sorna.

-Pues a ti Harry. Verás hoy hemos quedado de hacer la tarea de pociones... y no quiero que Snape nos ponga un merecido 2insuficiente" mira que ya me gané uno la ves pasada...- me dijo apuntándome con sus gélidos dedos, mientras yo sonrió con sorna.

-Verás Draco, la vez pasada _yo_ estaba en enfermería por culpa de una estúpida Budgler que no fuiste capaz de golpear a tiempo...dándome en el rostro provocando mi caída de miles de metros...y también te recuerdo que gracias a eso... no paraban de llegarte vociferadores... estúpido...- le dije con autosuficiencia, por su culpa yo estuve en enfermería y eso me puso de los mil demonios, Hermione por su culpa pasaba la mayoría del día en la enfermería acompañándome... mientras inventaba que estaba enferma, Madam Pomfrey nunca le dijo nada... pues sabía que entre nosotros pasaba algo, pero nunca nos recrimino, es más un día nos llego a cubrir la espalda ante el mismo Malfoy... eso sí que fue suerte...

«Herms... tienes que irte, pronto vendrá Draco y mis amigos a verme... y no quiero que te vean...- le dije mientras acariciaba sus heladas manos, desde que estaba en enfermería ya no comía... y eso me tenía bastante preocupado, no quería que le sucediera nada... aún me pregunto COMO LLEGUE A ENAMORARME DE ELLA... pues ahí estaba la respuesta, sus orbes me traían locos… y su dulce voz me iluminaba hasta el alma.

-¿Tienes vergüenza de mi? - me pregunta mientras lagrimas resbalan...odio cuando se pone así... siento una opresión en el pecho...y no sé que es...me siento como puedo en la camilla y la acerco a mi pecho mientras le deposito un beso en sus bucles castaños.

-Sabes que no es eso Herms... y lo sabes... pero esto no puede estar pasando... pero pasa, y no quiero que entiendas que me arrepiento de todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora juntos... yo te quiero... y mucho y no soportaría que Draco, Pansy... Blaise ... y el resto de mi casa te hiciera algo..dame tiempo... si?...- le pregunte mientras levantaba su rostro y depositaba mis labios en los suyos, siempre tan cálidos para mí.

-No, no quiero que eso pase...- me dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y se aferraba a mi pecho, lo admito... me dolía...y mucho esa incómoda posición...pero tratándose de ella soportaría a Dumblendore dándome una charla de integridad Social para poder respetar a la demás gente.

-Herms cariño, prométeme algo - le digo levantando su rostro de donde lo tenía.

-¿Sí? -me dice con su voz tímida pero segura.

-Hoy saldrás de aquí, te irás al gran comedor y comerás algo; no quiero verte más delgada... además... así no tengo donde agarrar...- le digo mientras ella se sonroja y yo doy una carcajada ... de un golpe la puerta es echada abajo, ha llegado Draco.

-¡¡PERVERTIDO!!- me grita Hermione aún sonrosada, no se ha dado cuenta de la entrada de Draco... puede que sea un pequeño problema.

-Vamos Granger, a que no te gustaría tener eso conmigo, acéptalo, soy demasiado atractivo para que te niegues...- le digo con voz altanera...ella me mira furiosa... esta apunto de recriminarme lo que le he dicho hasta que Malfoy llega y suelta una sonrisa.

-Veo que la sangre sucia de Granger ha venido a guarrear con Harry, ¿cierto Pansy? -dice con tono altanero mientras que Pansy se sienta al lado mío y se tira a mis brazos...eso dolió.

-¡¡Auch!!, estúpida, no ves que me dolió. Me caí de una escoba de más de cuarenta metros y tu pretendes lanzarte a mis brazos...que tienes en tu cabeza...- le digo apartándola de mi, mientras que Hermione me miraba dudosa... yo le guiño el ojo muy rápido para que entendiera... y lo hizo, pues era mi chica y tenía que ser la mejor.

-Maldito Potter... uno que hace un favor... y tu agarras todo... estúpido...- me dice escupiendo las palabras... Malfoy interrumpe la escena un poco confundido.

-¿Qué haces Granger aquí?, no me digas que andas detrás de Harry. Ja Ja Ja... nunca se fijara en ti Sangre Sucia... pero yo tal vez te haga un favor -dijo acercándose peligrosamente, Hermione no sabía qué hacer... y yo estaba que me tiraba encima de él... aunque me pasará todo el mes en la enfermería.

-¡Pero qué niños más malcriados! - nos grita la Sra. Pomfrey, mientras Draco suelta a Hermione que ya la tenía agarrada de la cintura... y Pansy y Blaise salen corriendo de la enfermería...son unos cobardes... pero eso me gusta.

-Nada Madam Pomfrey, creo que me tengo que ir -me lanzo una mirada que decía a su manera "recupérate pronto Potter para hacer maldades" mientras que a Hermione le guiño el ojo y le susurró.

-Después terminamos con lo que comenzamos Granger... ya verás que lo disfrutarás...- y antes que Madam Pomfrey gritara como loca, Draco salió de la enfermería dejando a Hermione en estado de Shock y a mi con ira.

-Por poco y los pillan señorita Granger, se que cuida mucho del Señor Potter pero debería tener más cuidado, casi los pillan. Sólo tiene cinco minutos más y se larga...- nos dijo. Hermione abrió la boca y yo sonreí... sabía que esa señora no era tan despistada y me recosté de nuevo en la camilla buscando un poco de paz.

-Lo siento Harry fue mi culpa - me dijo acercándose un poco hasta sentarse en la punta.

-No te preocupes Herms sólo fue un descuido, pero ahora veté y anda a hacer lo que te dije - mi voz sonaba distante... he ida... pero no por eso deje de recibir mi beso de buenas noches»

Malfoy me mira como si fuera un sortilegio... creo que debo arreglar las cosas antes de que este tarado comience a sospechar más de lo debido.

-Está bien Draco... vamos a hacer la tarea...después de todo eso iba a hacer...- en mi mano aparecieron los artículos escolares... hace tiempo que desarrolle una capacidad mágica increíble... pero eso ya era pan de cada día.

-Está bien...- a paso lento nos dirigimos a la Biblioteca al entrar saludamos a Madam Pince y nos vamos a sentar a la banca más lejana... a los demás ojos...pero la más cercana en donde tú estás, miro de reojo y te encuentras ahí leyendo como siempre, tan concentrada, tan bella.

-¡Harry!... comencemos ya... quiero ir a molestar a Crabbe ...- dijo con tono divertido mientras se sentaba en la banca y yo lo hacía en la mesa... y comenzabas a leer.

-Está poción es muy compleja... la _Stravieres _es una poción refortalecedora de magia que ayuda al mago o bruja que está en peligros con perder magia... nombre los ingredientes de esta... como se juntas, cuáles son sus peligros... y cuál es el riesgo de sufrir una sobre carga de energía mágica... esto está difícil Harry... está poción no se encuentra en cualquier libro - me dijo Draco mientras yo vía la tarea... suelto una sonrisa.

No si sabes dónde buscar...- me paro en dirección a tu mesa... pero no voy a molestarte ni tampoco a saludarte, si no a quitare el libro que trae en las manos... es justo el que necesito, estas tan atenta a tu lectura que ni te das cuenta cuando me paro a tu costado y te quito el libro de las manos.

-¡¡Oye!!...lo estaba leyendo - me dices mientras pones cara de fastidio.

-Pues ahora no, tengo que hacer la tarea del Profesor Snape... y créeme no me gustaría tener insuficiente...- le digo con tono superior..abre la boca un par de veces aún no comprende mi actitud... me largo sin decirle nada... me va a protestar cuando Draco grita.

-¡¡Bien hecho Harry!!, así se tratan a los sangres sucias - me doy vuelta a mirarla y sonríe con satisfacción pero yo le guiño el ojo para que se tranquilice...se sonroja al principio, pero se vuelve a meter en su montaña de libros.

Paso la tarde haciendo la tarea con Draco mientras yo escribo y la hago este imbecil molesta a Hermione...mi Hermione, al terminar Draco sonríe sin mas.

-¿No vienes Harry?- me pregunta mientras sonríe de nuevo y guarda el cuaderno en su túnica.

-No Draco, me quedaré viendo los libros de la Sección Prohibida, a ver que me puede entregar hoy -sonrío maliciosamente, siempre me ha gustado la magia negra... y además, para hacer maldades está bien.

-Está bien... pero no tardes en llegar a la Sala Común que tengo que contare una nueva estrategia para el partido de Quidditch - me grita mientras se aleja de mi vista ... me espero un rato mientras deslizo mi mano por los tomos que hay en la Biblioteca, hasta que llegó a su mesa, se que está pendiente, lo puedo sentir en su forma acelerada de respirar... me encanta verla tan confundida; solo por mí.

-No crees que deberías de dejar de leer un poco - le pregunto quitándole el tomo de las manos y viendo el tomo con una vista rápida.

Tu no crees que deberías estar practicando con tu equipo Quidditch, el capitán no puede dejar relevados sus deberes...- me dijo mientras volvía a tomar el tomo en sus manos y lo volvía a abrir, sé que no lee, se le nota.

-Pues... aunque usted no lo crea señorita Granger, prefiero estar un tiempo con mi novia, ya que a eso vine antes que me topara con Draco...- le dije mientras le volvía a quitar el libro de sus manos y la giraba hacía mi ... fue un reflejo rápido, digno de un Buscador.

-Pues yo creo que habría que cambiar el lugar antes de eso...- me dice mientras me mira con su sonrisa malvada, me hace sufrir, toma sus cosas y camina a la sección prohibida, ahí nunca hay nadie, puesto que "está prohibida"... mientras yo la sigo con mucha precaución para no causar sospechas, se me a perdido de vista al entrar... odio cuando se esconde de mi... sus cosas están tiradas por un lado de la sección, mientras que yo la busco como idiota.

-Hermion .- susurró su nombre, mientras de sorpresa soy jalado de mi "intento de corbata" y sus labios se posan en los míos, son tan dulces, y su olor a rosas me embriaga... me siento verdaderamente bien a lado de ella... siento como me jala aún mas y cruza sus delicadas manos por mi cuello...que luego comienzan a revolver mi cabello... aún alborotándolo mas... mientras que yo... yo la acerco con mis manos posesionándome de su cintura...es tan delicada... una de mis manos comienza una pequeña travesía por su espalda... mi túnica vuela, no pregunten como, por que ni yo mismo lo sé y tampoco se de cómo llegue a sacarle su túnica y colar mi mano por su delicada espalda, es tan suave es apta para mi, nuestro beso se hace mas fogoso mientras Hermione me quita los lentes y se los pone ella en forma de cintillo... la cascada castaña que es su cabello recorre su espalda, excepto dos o tres mechones que se quedaron en su cara... me sonríe al verme observarla con tanto amor sé que estoy enamorado de ella... pero no lo quiero aceptar aún a pesar de hacer hecho el amor tantas veces... me sigo sintiendo vulnerable ante eso y ella lo sabe, mi cara demuestra confusión, que es resuelta con un pequeño beso, que me hace desearla más de lo que la deseo ahora.

Chocamos con un estante, lo que no nos importa mientras nos besamos desaforadamente y ella sube su pierna a tal altura de que puedo acariciarla... y disponer de ella... pero de repente ella para... esto no me gusta.

-Harry estamos en una biblioteca...- me dice con voz inocente... ironiza, y me mira... yo no la veo bien, dado que no tengo mis lentes... pero gracias a un hechizo, poco a poco recupero mi vista... veo como sonríe ante mí.

-Me haces sufrir Hermione... y lo sabes...- pongo voz de seductor mientras coloco una mano en el estante y me acerco peligrosamente a sus labios sin tocarlos... esta es una batalla de seducción... que por supuesto yo ganaré.

,¿Pues eso crees? - me pregunta mirando mis labios y luego mis ojos... se acerca a mis labios rozándolos... y susurra.

-Yo creo que esto no está bien...- me dice mientras aparta sus labios y se dirige a mi cuello, y le da una pequeña mordida... eso sí que es cruel.

-Mis manos se deslizan rápidamente bajo su blusa y las coloco en la cintura, aunque gran parte de ellas están es su vientre.

-Pues... si quieres podemos cambiar de lugar... a mí no me importa...- estoy ganando yo lo sé...la escucho respirar apresuradamente, pero sorpresa...se clama ante mí y sonríe.

-Sabes... siempre he querido hacerlo al aire libre...- sus manos se inmiscuyen en mi camisa para subir despacio..lentamente hasta mi pecho... me rindo.

-Está bien... haremos lo que tú quieras...- me sonríe, sabe que ganó, esto es injusto de cierto modo... ya van 2 veces seguidas que me gana...la próxima la ganaré yo... y ya verá lo que le sucederá.

Mande sus cosas a su habitación, pese a que los de otras casas no tenemos que entrar a la casa que no nos corresponda, yo ya conocía al revés y al derecho cada una de las partes de la Sala Común de Hermione, y es que ella a sido mi guía... y creo que conozco mil veces mejor su habitación que ella misma... sonrío al percatarse que tenía un poco de prisa... siempre me pregunte de donde saco aquella sonrisa que me sube... y me baja al mismo infierno... con un sonoro "crack" de mi parte aparecimos en los terrenos, todos sabían que en Howarts estaba prohibido aparecerse... pero ese reto yo lo tenía grabado muchos años antes de que me dijera "Quidditch".

-Harry... Harry...- escucho como me llama con mucha dulzura, típica de ella, es que toda ella me vuelve loco... la miro esperando que me diga algo.

-Harry ¿así tendremos que estar por siempre?...digo ocultándonos ante los ojos de los demás, y no poder decir que estamos juntos - me pregunta con su voz inocente, se a lo que se refiere... pero también tiene que entender lo que nos tocará si decimos semejante estupidez.

-H-ermione... cuántas veces hemos hablado esto?... te he dicho que no podemos... mira semejante estupidez...- ¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRE DECIR ALGO ASÍ?

-¡Estupidez!, ¿así defines lo que tenemos?, ¡por dios Harry! hemos hecho el amor desde el verano, A NO SER QUE PARA TI YO NO SEA NADA MAS QUE UNA SIMPLE SANGRE SUCIA -la he regado, como siempre está enojada. Se da vuelta y comienza a caminar a paso apresurado, siento que parte de mi vida se va en ella... maldito orgullo.

-Herms...cariño, yo no quise decir eso -corro lo más rápido que puedo... pero ella comienza a correr aún más rápido... demonios.

-¡¡Hermione!!...no me rehúyas, sabes que tarde o temprano te encontrare... vamos cariño... se que soy un idiota orgulloso, ¿Herms?...- se me ha perdido, perfecto, ahora me complicará mas la existencia, comienza a oscurecer... y el Bosque Prohibido se vuelve un tanto peligroso de noche, se que esta por ahí... la siento.

-Lo admito Herms... soy un idiota, orgulloso, petulante, banal... engredo... y hasta suelo sacarte de quicio muchas veces... y créeme cuando te digo que yo también lo lamento por eso... vamos querida sal...- sonó cursi lo sé... no tienen por qué decírmelo, pero no obtengo respuesta, pero está ahí escondida...en algún lugar esperando que yo le diga lo que quiere oír; porque al fin y al cabo; nunca se lo digo.

-Herms... cariño...soy un estúpido, lo sé, no tienes por qué hacérmelo saber cada 5 minutos, a veces soy frío y distante contigo... y sé que sientes que yo te utilizo...pero no es así, yo te quiero... y mucho; pero tienes que entender tu también que fui criado para ser frío con los demás, calculador y no demostrar amor ante nadie, y muchos menos compasión...- hubo silencio... poco a poco se estaba acercando a mi... la sentía en mis espaldas, pero para hacerla sentir más segura... no me di vuelta y seguí hablándole al aire... demonios por que el amor tiene que ser tan difícil??... porque no me enamore de otra chica... tenía que ser de ella... aún después de eso no me arrepiento de lo que he vivido junto a ella, me enseño a crecer... y yo la apoye. Cuando supo que sus padres se habían divorciado...fue un golpe muy duro para mí, se le veía gacha...sin ánimos de vivir, y hasta dejaba que Draco la insultara... y no hacía nada.

-Yo no sé qué haría sin ti, porque después de todo, tú hiciste que un Harry nada que ver con el que todos conocen apareciera. Un idiota por una Gryffindor... mmm... no es que me oponga a nuestra relación, ni mucho menos me parezca o se asimile a una estupidez, pero te olvidas de el peligro que corres, ¡¡ por un demonio soy Harry Potter!!...el más deseado pro todo Howarts y al que los mortifagos quieren matar, independiente si estoy en Slytherin o no... y aunque me acomoda estar ahí... no creo en Voldemort por que mató a mis padres... y por poco te matan a ti...crees que ya se me olvido??; cuando atacaron Howarts solo para lastimarme... y por tu mayor estupidez se te ocurrió salir a ayudarme...independiente a las miradas de los demás - sentí una pequeña sonrisa u me voltee para hablarle a la cara... tenía los ojos un tanto rojos... y sus mejillas de color carmesí...pero ya no estaba enojada, le sonreí y me acerque de apoco.

-No sabes cuánto sufrí ese día... Herms... yo no te quiero poner en peligro otra vez... esperemos un poco mas... y disfrutemos lo que nos queda del año...si?...- ella asintió y me abrazo...lloro en mi hombro mientras yo la aferraba a mi... la noche en el Bosque Prohibido era peligrosa, pero yo por ella... mataría a los centauros, arañas mutantes... y hasta los estúpidos mortifagos, sólo para poder estar con ella... caminamos ante la oscuridad hasta llegar al borde de este... la chimenea del Semi-Gigante Hadrid estaba prendida... y dentro se podía ver un pelirrojo... con su hermana... Hermione me miró, era hora de que ella se marchase... los Weasley salieron...nunca me cayeron mal del todo... pero de que eran unos idiotas, los eran.

-Herms...te tienes que ir con tu pandilla de incompetentes...- le digo mirando como los Weasley caminan despacio.

-Harry!...que te he dicho sobre eso!... algún día Potter te darás cuenta de que mis amigos valen más que los tuyos...- me golpea el brazo y me mira ceñuda... me está retando...sonrío y la abrazo mientras le desordeno sus rizos castaños.

-Está bien Herms... pero mientras eso pase...déjame decirles..incompetentes...- infla sus mejillas hasta parecer globo y cruzas sus manos sobre su pecho... yo ya tan sólo sonrío... se las aplasto para dejar salir el aire...mientras beso sus labios...saben a Fresas... ella rodea mi cuello...con una mano y me jala mientras que con la otra me desordena el cabello aún más de lo que ya lo tengo... nos separamos y siento como suspira cansada... está harta de que tengamos que ocultarlo... y yo también, pero que se puede hacer... muy pronto le tendré una sorpresa de la cual nunca se va a olvidar.

La veo alejarse de mi mientras yo suspiro agotado... es hora de que yo me vaya a dormir, mientras le invento a Draco una estúpida excusa de el por qué llegue tan tarde.

_Herminone POV's_

Hace poco que lo he dejado de ver y la lo echo de menos... si tan solo supiera de cuanto lo amo, sé que es difícil para él estar primero con una Gryffindor...luego aceptar que la quiere... pero más aún debe serlo cuando tiene que decírselo a todo su grupo de amigotes... después de todo él lo dijo... es "Harry Potter"... amo y señor de todo Howarts y el más rico de todos los tiempos... la Fortuna de sus padres adoptivos ( ya que no tenían hijos), y más la de sus padres que le dejaron al morir... eso a mí no me importa después de todo... yo me enamoré de cómo el era, más allá de saber que era Harry Potter, el salvador de todo los tiempos... de saber que era millonario... y aún más atractivo... se cada una de sus mañas... se cuando está molesto aunque lo sabe ocultar muy bien, se cuando miente, porque es un excelente actor... y se cuando me da una sonrisa de sinceridad y cuando está preocupado por mi... pero se aún con más precisión cuanto me ama... a pesar de que no me lo dice, eso me duele... tiene miedo de que algo salga mal; pero yo por el sería capaz de esperar hasta que Ron estudie por sí sólo.

-Hermione ¿me escuchas?, llevo hablando media hora contigo por dios, en que pensabas - esa es mi amiga, Ginny Weasley, último descendiente de la extensa familia Weasley, y única chica... y al lado mi mejor amigo... Ron Weasley... es el más pequeño de los Weasley...claro que hombre... y está despistado, como siempre.

-Lo siento Ginny, no te estaba escuchando...- le dije algo apenada.

-No si ya me di cuenta ¿pero en quien pensabas? ¿En un chico?- me sonrojo al instante ante el comentario de mi amiga, y Ron se da vuelta tan rápido que creí que se dislocaría el cuello.

-Con quién andas Hermione?!...- me lo dice en un tono autoritario y celoso, ¡cómo si fuera su novia por dios!

-Ronald!...cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no estoy con novia de nadie eh!!... y tu Ginebra Weasley, deja de andar metiendo tonteras a tu hermano!!!...- le grito exasperada mientras los miro con cara de enfado.

-A si que no andas de novia Granger?!... vaya es un buen dato...- mi corazón se acelera... es él.. Harry!...dios, tengo que calmarme... como puede haber llegado tan rápido aquí?!...-

-Que haces aquí Potter!!...- Ginny me defiende mientras que Ron saca su varita, me doy vuelta y alzo una ceja en modo de interrogación mientras miro a Harry... el señala su insignia de prefecto... pero aún así no entiendo.

-Granger...le quieres decir a tus estúpidos amigos que bajen sus varitas!...- me dice con sorna mientras ve a Ron y a Ginny... bufó ... cuando dejará de decirles así.

-Ron... Ginny...háganle caso no quiero pleitos hoy...- les digo mientras pongo las manos en mi cadera y lo miro con decisión... veo que alza una ceja mientras se da una vuelta sobre si... Bingo!... ya adivine... quiere besarme... me acerco a él para jugar un poco con él, mientras pongo cara de seductora profesional, Ginny me mira extraña mientras que Ron le hierve la sangre.

-¡¿Que quieres Potter?!... te has quedado sin palabras... vaya en Gran Potter se ha quedado sin palabras!...- me doy vuelta para mirar a Ginny mientras sonríe y suelta una carcajada, mientras que Ron sólo sonríe al igual que su Hermana.

-Mira Granger... sólo vengo aquí, para decirte que te toca ronda, me acaba de avisar Mc Gonagall que la alumna de sexto... este... Lavander?...se enfermó y tengo que venir a hace la guardia contigo...porque Pansy se enfermo también...tienen gripe ambas...- me dice con tono autosuficiente, creó que será una larga noche para ambos.

* * *


	3. Una nueva Promesa

Declaimer: Los personajes son de J.K.Rowling y todos los derechos han sido reservados a ella y la W.B por hacer hecha las películas.

"Cursivos con comillas son los pensamientos de cada uno de los personajes"

Este capítulo puede obtener alto porcentaje de sexualidad, romance...y mucha cursileria...lo admito me bajo el romance xDD..pero igual esta bien!!...leanlo plezz!!

cursivas palabras extrañas

**negrita flash back Express **

_sueños de los personajes_

Se Busca 

_En el capitulo anterior_

**Mira Granger... sólo vengo aquí, para decirte que te toca ronda, me acaba de avisar Mc Gonagall que la alumna de sexto... este... Lavander?...se enfermó y tengo que venir a hace la guardia contigo...por que Pansy se enfermo también...tienen gripe ambas...- me dice con tono autosuficiente ... creó que será una larga noche para ambos...**

**Una nueva Promesa**

... Lo miró como si eso fuera mentira y adivina lo que estoy pensando al poco tiempo mientras que Ron y Ginny se ponen en posición de combate...-

puedes decirles a tus incompetentes amigos que yo no quiero luchar...tengo la noche bastante pesada contigo para calarme a estos...- lo miro con desaprobación, sabe lo que le diré si los ofende una vez mas...- estos... personajes...- me dice sin más ideas, le sonrío sinceramente mientras me doy vuelta y con un movimiento de mi varita dugo "_Accio"_ ...-

pero Hermione!!, es Potter!!...San Potter dios del mundo y universo...- dice Ginny con sorna... Harry le fulmina con la mirada; poco a poco se empieza a enojar y esta vez aprieta sus manos, una mas y los manda a la China...-

Ginny quieres callarte... dime Potter donde nos juntamos...- dije de manera brusca, el sonríe con autosuficiencia eso no me gusta...-

En la Torre de astronomía, ese era el turno que tenía que cubrir hoy Pansy...y esa... como se llama??...ah! Lavander...- me dice mientras sonríe, Ron esta apunto de lanzarse encima de él, pero yo lo detengo...-

No Ron, no vale la pena mancharse las manos con él...- golpe bajo, eso le dolió, sin mas se marcho en dirección a su sala común a hacer no se que, pero se que esta dolido, lo presiento una vez mas, Ron sonríe mientras Ginny me aplaudía... no me sentía realizada por haber hecho eso.

Paso media hora y ya estábamos en el comedor cenando, la mesa e Slytherin esta un tanto cercana a la de Gryffindor, y observo como Harry se ríe de los comentarios de Blaise, mientras que Draco besa a una chica de quinto... Rosebell Spiking, es muy buena persona, pero lastima que de Slytherin, Pansy no estaba en la mesa hostigando a Harry como siempre... y este se notaba mas tranquilo, mientras que Lavander si estaba enferma...y se encontraba con mucha fiebre en la habitaciones de Prefectos... no se como no pudieron nombrar a Lavander, pero esa es mera decisión de los Directores; Ron me mira constantemente y yo le sonrío, nuestra mesa esta festejando la caída de Ravenclaw este año ante las manos de Gryffindor, Ron era el capitán del equipo, mientras que Ginny era la golpeadora y Colin Crevey era el nuevo buscador.

Sentí una mirada posarse sobre mi y levante mi rostro, Harry me miraba un tanto inquieto y su mirada denotaba dolor, se levantó de la mesa sin mas a mitad de la cena bajo la atenta mirada de todo el profesorado y los alumnos existentes, y junto a él, un grupo de chicas de diferentes casas... tire el tenedor sobre el platillo que tenía frente mi ... no tenía ganas de cenar...

_Perspectiva de Harry._

No negaré que no me dolió, pero se que lo hizo para no causar sospechas, me levanto sin mas de la mesa e Slytherin mientras un grupo de chicas salen tras de mi, ellas corriendo hacía mi me dirigen miradas de ilusión...todas de distintas casas, veo a una chica bastante peculiar con corchos a su alrededor... no es mas ni menos que la Lunática Lovegood...-

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!...si es Loony!...- le digo mientras me abro paso hasta ella, no le molesta es mas me sonríe, hace tiempo que la conozco, dado que su padre me entrevisto una vez que éramos chicos para "el Quisquilloso" y nos quedamos encerrados por mucho tiempo, ella era muy inteligente y soñadora...y era una de mis mejores amigas... le quito el collar de corchos que tiene alrededor del cuello y me lo pongo yo... ella tan sólo se ríe...-

Sigues siendo infantil Harry...- me dice, las chicas presentes no entienden nada y yo abrazo a Luna mientras les dirijo una mirada a todas...-

Este...Harry, nosotras queremos saber cuando van a volver los entrenamientos de Slytherin...- dice una chica llamada Padma Patil, es buena persona, pero no lo suficiente... Club de fans mío...-

Este Viernes... las fotos s el Sábado... con todo el equipo, no quiero fotos individuales...- hubo un suspiro de resignación y una chica de primero de Gryffindor pregunta...-

Por que no entraste a Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin?...- era una buena pregunta, y yo si sabía contestarla pero no quise hacerlo así que le pedí ayuda a Luna... siempre me gusto utilizar _Legeremancia _con ella..._"Lunita, podrías responderles tu, y te compro el catalogo que me pediste sobre los animales mas peligrosos de todo el mundo Mágico" _le pregunto...Luna sonríe...-

Eso ocurrió por que los _Snibell _causan confusión en la mente de la personas, Harry estaba en un momento vulnerable...- no escuche mas... por que un grito causo el pavor de todas las chicas incluida Luna...-

No ven que ESTORBAN al pasar SEÑORITAS!...- esa era Hermione, me encanta cuando se pone celosa de mi; las chicas salen corriendo y las personas que intentaban transitar por allí salieron raudas a otros lugares, Luna intento escapar pero yo la abrace aún mas fuerte y le sonreí para que se tranquilizara, Hermione espero un segundo para volver a girar y observarme a los ojos furiosa...-

Potter nos toca Guardia..AHORA!!...- dijo jalando de mi, yo suelto una pequeña carcajada que es contagiada por Luna...-

Hey!...tú suelta a Potter si no quieres que te quite puntos a tu casa!...- dijo Hermione con voz amenazante, me río con aún mas fuerza mientras que Luna nos observa con un aire perdido...-

Harry... se que eres valiente, pero tu novia me da miedo...- dijo Luna, eso me hizo estallar a carcajadas, Hermione...mi Hermione se puso celosa de Loony...de esto había que reírse...-

JAJAJAJA...es que... espera... Herms...JAJAJA... ya...ya esta...- dije limpiándome las lagrimas que me salían por los ojos inconscientemente, nunca me había reído tanto de mi novia, Hermione miraba a Luna sorprendida mientras que yo me erguía otra vez para poder explicarles todo...-

Síganme ambas...- lo dije con mi mismo tono impetuoso, Luna se ganó a mi lado y te prendió de mi brazo mientras Hermione chasqueaba la lengua en señal de estar enojada...me dieron ganas de darle un beso ahí mismo para decirle que sólo tenía ojos para ella...pero estábamos en lugar público, así que decidí guardar mis impulsos, las lleve a la Sala de los Menesteres y una vez encerrados allí me dirigí a Hermione y entre mis manos entrelace mis dedos con los suyos...ella se sorprendió por mi movimiento y Luna sólo me miraba un tanto feliz...-

Verás Herms... Luna y yo nos conocimos desde que éramos unos niños... y por A,B,C motivo quedamos como mejores amigos...Loony es como mi hermana menor..además no me importa usar el collar de corchos...- dijo mostrándoselo mientras sonreía...-

Luna... tu conoces a Hermione...todos los sabemos, una come Libros insoportable... y espanta hombres...- dijo Harry alardeando...-

Pero está ratón de biblioteca a logrado lo que nadie a logrado hasta ahora... enamorarme... somos novios ...- dijo Harry sin mas, mientras se daba vuelta a ver el crepitar de las llamas, Harry había hecho aparecer un salón como el de Slytherin, pero combinando los colores de Ravenclaw con los de Gryffindor, pero aún así se veían mas los colores de Slytherin, una enorme chimenea y unos sillones de cuero inmensos, frente a un gran ventanal que tenía vista a los patios de Howarts...-

Así que era verdad... bueno después hablaremos de eso Harry..me debes 20 galeones... – dijo Luna saliendo de la habitación, me di vuelta para poder observar a Hermione de pie estaba entre perdida y anonadada por la actitud recién vista en mi... si supiera que yo tampoco me la esperaba...-

Te sorprendió no es así??... Hermione he tomado una decisión sobre lo nuestro...- dije sin mas en un tono serio mas allá del que yo me hubiera querido escuchar, observe como Hermione me miraba de manera dudatiba... veo como inocentes lagrimas de ellas se acoplan en sus ojos... siento como la mitad de mi vida se van en ellas...COMO ODIO SENTIRME ASÍ...enamorado de ella... me pregunto por que a veces los sentimientos son tan crueles... por que no puedo enamorarme de cualquiera... y ahora la observo sentarse a mi lado... esta derrotada...-

Sólo te estoy pidiendo tiempo para poder juntar el valor suficiente...- me observa... me mira extrañada... que demonios le pasa a mi chica??... no se que le sucede pero aún así sigo...-

El va...valor...suficiente...para poder decirles a todos que ...pues...que...que estamos juntos...- eso costo demasiado, siento como si mi orgullo me abandonará y mi parte mas vulnerable se viera vista, Hermione me sonríe!!...pueden creerlo, después de estar al borde de las lagrimas, me sonríe, definitivamente esto es fuera de lo común, y sin esperármelo, se lanza a mis brazos y comienza a llorar... no me gusta que lloré, odio que lloré, me dan ganas de matar al que la hizo llorar... pero como me puedo automatar??!...-

Por...por...por...por un...mmm...momento, pues...yo pensé que me dejarías...- me dijo, no puedo creer que a veces, esa persona tan fuerte que se hace ver a todo el mundo sea tan vulnerable, como es posible eso??, la abrazo junto a mi, aún mas y le acarició la espalda...-

Tonta...como crees que yo dejaría a la chica mas lista y hermosa e todo Howarts, al menos que me fuera con Chang...- dije intentando animarla, lo que funciono, me miró con sus ojos color miel amenazantes y le sonreí... últimamente es lo único que hago con ella...-

Pero como yo me enamoré como un loco maniaco de ti...eso me será imposible...- su sonrisa es tan cálida que me hace olvidar todo el mundo, la beso...esos tibios y húmedos labios me hacen sentir tan bien... como la amo... y ahora creó que no tengo temor; el único mas grande temor es perderla y para siempre, aquellos labios que me reconfortan y me hacen subir y bajar con desdén, nos quedamos ahí unos minutos mas... bajo la iluminación de la chimenea, ya era de noche y teníamos que cumplir con nuestra ronda, me paro de aquel sofá tan cómodo que nos albergo por unos minutos y veo que también te paras con pesadez antes de salir vuelvo a capturar tus labios entre los míos... creó que esta será la noche mas larga de nuestras vidas...

Al salir de aquella sala nos dirigimos a la Torre de Astronomía, ahí les tocaba guardia a Pansy y a...Lavander?...bueno el punto es que estamos ahí, Hermione camina con las manos atrás y notablemente distante para no causar sospechas mientras yo observo todo rigurosamente, al poco tiempo de estar rondando me detengo y Hermione no se da cuenta y chocamos...-

Que sucede Potter???...- me pregunta con curiosidad, yo con una seña en la mano le digo que baje la voz y que me siga...-

Veo que ahí alguien que no quiere respetar las reglas...- digo con tono travieso, Hermione rueda los ojos mientras niega con la cabeza de un lado hacia otro en signo negativo...-

Harry, si son dos personas enamoradas no hagas nada!...- me dice con tono autoritario y mandón mientras frunce el ceño, adoro esos detalles de ella; y sin que ella lo esperara le doy un ligero beso en sus labios y me giro para ver quien es el o los intrusos...-

Pero miren quien tenemos aquí!... si es Susan Bones...con Terry Boot...- digo en un susurró, ambos estan en una silla mientras se besan apasionadamente, yo no tengo problemas con que se besen, si no en que no se les vea nada cuando lo hacen, y sin pensar miro a Hermione que sonríe con ojos soñadores y e mira a mi... se sonrosa pues la he descubierto... pero después tendremos mucho de eso, y sin esperarlo salgo de aquel escondite y empiezo a hablar alto...-

Bones...Boot, bonita noche no??, ah! Lo siento veo que he interrumpido algo...- digo con voz sarnosa, ambos sonrosados se separan mientras Bones se arregla la falda y Terry la camisa, esto es muy chistoso y sonrió muy fastidiado ante aquel acto...-

Pues veamos, solos...en una torre y besándose a las...- consulto a mi reloj...- media noche... mmmm...un castigo amplio no lo creen!...- digo mientras me acerco a ellos muy amenazadoramente; como me alegro de que todos me tengan miedo y tiemblen con mis palabras...es simplemente divino...-

Que tienen para decirme...- digo con fastidio mientras cruzo los brazos ante ellos... siento como el miedo recorre cada una de sus venas y ante mi el miedo!... soy cruel, lo sé...-

Vamos Potter!...es tan sólo una escapadita... – me dice Boot... pero que atrevido es este chico...-

Pues veamos que dice Snape si le digo "fue sólo una escapadita profesor, sólo se estaban engullendo la laringe" ...- digo mientras río maquiavélicamente esto es sorprendente cuando perteneces a las grandes potencias mágicas internacionales...-

Por favor, que quieres que hagamos...- me dice Bones mientras agachaba la cabeza; así me gusta...-

Así me gusta... miren como hoy ando de buenas...sólo les voy a pedir una sola cosa...mmmm... LARGO!!! ...- grito ellos se asustan ante tan potente grito, pero mas anonadados por que no les quite puntos, ya que siempre lo hago cuando hay gente allí... demonios QUE ME HACES GRANGER!! QUE TIENEN TUS OJOS!!... realmente el amor cambia hasta los dementores... como los extraño ahora...-

No nos vas a quitar puntos??!!!!...- me dice Boot como tarado menta... es que este tipo tiene un retardo mental o de verdad es así...-

Boot, alguna vez te han dicho que TIENES QUE ACATAR LAS COSAS QUE DICEN LOS PREFECTOS O PREMIOS ANUALES??!!!...ahora... VETE!!!!!!!!!!!!...- digo como si mi vida se fuera en ello, y si mas ambos se van sin chistar agradecido de no se que cosa y yo aquí intentan do descifrar el por que de mi vida ...-

Bien hecho Harry...- me dice Hermione por detrás mientras me abraza, esta chica realmente quiere matarme...-

Granger nos puedes poner en atados si nos ven... y te pedí tiempo...- le digo mientras la alejo, realmente estoy confundido...de verdad soy capaz de enfrentarme a todos por esa chica...quedar en vergüenza ante miles de estudiantes... de verdad estoy seguro de poder hacerle frente a los insultos???... por Morgana estoy confundido que demonios hacer, me siento en la misma silla que antes estaba Boot y Bones... mi cara esta confusa y distante y Hermione los sabe por que se estoy confundido, se pone en cuclillas frente a mi y captura mi rostro con sus manos...-

Harry, no debes hacer algo de lo cual no estés seguro... podemos terminar esta relación y hacer como si nada sucedió y quedar como amigos... y también podemos olvidarnos de que también un día nos conocimos en aquella Biblioteca...- me dice mientras su voz sonaba cada vez mas ligera y quebradiza, la observó indecisa y triste, y también la veo marchar por el pasillo arrastrando los pies. No estoy seguro si quiero atarme a ella, y todavía tengo la duda si pasará otra chica y me enamorará de ella... pero al observarla irse una parte de mi se fue... y también las pocas ganas de vivir por alguien, por que eso era ella...

... y ahora después de 2 horas de estar divagando por mi mente entiendo lo importante que es Hermione para mi... mi vida...todos estamos inseguros ante nuestro primer amor, por lo menos eso me dijeron... y ella pudo sacar lo mejor de mi...se dio el tiempo de conocer a Harry...sólo Harry, al que le teme no tener en nadie en quien confiar... y todo eso... me dirijo a paso raudo a las habitaciones de prefectos, antes no las podían entregar por inconvenientes escolares con otras personas, pero lo que mas me sorprendió era que tenía acceso a ella yo también, nos habían juntado por chica y chico...pero en habitaciones diferentes y cual fue mi sorpresa...encontrármela ahí sentada y con la chimenea prendida mientras las lagrimas se le escapaban por sus ojos... no me sintió... y si fuera yo mismo tampoco me sentiría... me acerco sigilosamente hacia ella y la rodeo con mis brazos, es tan frágil que pienso a veces que soy demasiado cruel con ella... y si no la miro por media hora me muero en ese instante...-

lo siento... yo...yo...- no pude seguir hablando por que fui presa de mi mas mayor tortura y perdición..._sus labios... _ eran tan dulces, deseables... aptos para mi y no me negué a darle esa caricia que yo también anhelaba, se que soy impetuoso y demasiado cruel y frío con las personas, pero con ella es imposible al menos que allá gente desconocida para ambos... –

creó que será mejor terminar aquí Harry...a ti te cuesta asumir cosas que yo tengo asumidas hace tiempo... esto se termina aquí...- me dice entre sollozos...es incontenible, me siento triste, la veo marchar hacía sus escaleras...por díos que hago...sube uno y otro pesadamente...creó que la perdí y esta vez para siempre...

...segundos...

...minutos..

...ya van 15...

...esto no puede suceder...

... no... esto no me puede estar pasando... no... subo sin meditarlo y sin pensarlo abro aquella puerta que se interpone entre mi felicidad y la de ella...esperen..dije Felicidad??...ya debo admitirlo de una buena vez... amo a Hermione Granger...y creó que si no se lo digo moriré de amor...eso suena demasiado cursi... si eso es mucho...y ahí esta ella acostada reposando, me acerco sigilosamente a su cama y acaricio su tersa piel... quiero..deseo..anhelo...admiro...me apasiona...la amo...-

te amo...- digo...se que ella me escucha, siento sus latidos acelerados...como se remueve en su cama y se sienta a mirarme... como alza aquella ceja para pedirme que lo repita...como pasa su lengua por sus labios por que estar nerviosa...y como se los muerde por que si no se lo repito ella muere y yo junto con ella..._en que me transformaste Hermione..._-

te amo... siento no habértelo dicho antes... soy un idiota... quiero estar contigo...y pues... esta bien, les diré a todos lo nuestro, por que se que tu sufres su nos vemos a escondidas...y yo sufro al no poderte defender... y ya te dije que te amo???...- le pregunto sonrosado y feliz??... por díos...esto si que es extraño...ella me sonríe ...la quiero y ahora, mis ojos brillan con malicia y lo suyos con travesura me acerco a sus labios...y que obtengo... unos labios listos y predispuestos, con un ágil movimiento de mi varita cierro la puerta y la insonorizo ante cualquier estúpido que me interrumpa... bajo aquellas colchas que me hacen sepárame de su piel ... de ella... y de lo que quiero...

... veo un satén negro con bordes en las orillas... delinean su figura y sus pechos deseables... sus piernas bien firmes y tersas...y esos ojos llenos de pasión y malicia, juntarse conmigo le hace mal... y a mi eso que me importa...miren como me trae...como un despistado enamorado de ella...-

te deseo y ahora!...- le digo como si fuera mi posesión...y pues de todos modos lo es... nadie tiene derecho a tocarla mas allá de un amigo, nadie mas que yo...-

pues... a que esperas...que me tome otro??...- me pregunta con crueldad...aprendió del mejor...- o que yo lo vaya a buscar ...eh?...- esa voz sensual...mi sonrisa es realmente sensual tanto que ella me tira a la cama sin mas y comienza a besarme...adoro cuando se comporta posesiva conmigo...creó que tenemos gustos sadomasoquistas ambos...por que nos gusta sufrir cuando hacemos el amor...

... me besa como si no existiera mañana... y pues creó que de eso ahí un poco pues cuando se enteren de lo nuestro explotara la guerra de Merlín... esa la de 1843... pero estoy demasiado ocupado viendo como me rompe la camisa...por que no me la quita, me la rompe... al demonio con los demás me toca disfrutar.

Sin ella esperárselo la giro y capturo sus manos con una sola... mientras ella me sonríe con completa crueldad y saca su lengua para remojarse los labios... si supiera lo que le tengo preparado...dije que no perdería ante ella 3 veces... con la otra mano le subo el satén que tiene con mi otra mano mientras la observó cerrar los ojos y disfrutar la caricia... sus cabellos se esparcen por la almohada en una cascada castaña mientras yo simplemente con un poco de magia lo hago desaparecer...y ahí la tengo ...a ella desnuda ante mis ojos... suelto sus manos y se dirigen directamente a mis pantalones... pero como es MI chica me quita todo por magia... es una de las razones por las cuales la elegí, aprovechando hasta el mas mínimo tiempo... mis manos viajan por su vientre, cintura, caderas, piernas... me encuentro con que ella quiere dominar aquella situación... a mi que mas me da...la dejo... me da vuelta u comienza a besar mis labios... me saca los anteojos...pero a mi que me importa ya veo sin ellos... y ella lo sabe... baja por mi cuello, mis hombros...me besa...diablos deja su marca ahí ... yo paseo mis manos por su cintura...y la atraigo mas hacia a mi..se ciñe completamente a mi cuerpo...

... la saboreo y entro...entro en ella siento una ola de placer insospechada... mi cuerpo la extrañaba... ella parece darse cuenta y se mueve para que no allá ni el mas mínimo espacio entre los dos... me jala para vérsame... y mientras ella me besa con pasión muerde mi labio haciéndole una daño...no me importa... un hilo de sangre escurre por el... que diablos... y la saborea...odio cuando hace eso... saca su lengua para saborear mientras yo lucho con la mía para no dar tregua, trato de que no la saboree pero es imposible...me besa con aún mas pasión... y yo con mas fuerzas la hago mía...por que es mía... bajo a saborear su sudor... ella hunde mi cabeza a su cuerpo mientras llegamos al orgasmo...siento como gime y yo los opacos con suaves besos... me disculparan...pero este relato se queda aquí, por que creó que son muy chicos para presenciar lo que sigue...

* * *

_**Fin del Capitulo, espero muchos Reviews!!... y opiniones...**_

_**Este fics esta sacado de mi mente abstracta xD**_

_**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten!!!**_

_**Gracias por leer de antemano... y como dije antes, espero muchos Reviews!!! O si no, no lo seguiré escribiendo aunque me duela :S**_

_**Manias°HHr°°**_

**Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado sus reviews... _Fay Malfoy, lanyera, Nadia op, Maxia de Malfoy, HrHGP, King28, jim, ivonne..._**

_**GRACIA SPOR SUS REVIEWS QUE ME HACEN SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO... aún así quiero mas xDD**_

Enserio o dejare de escribir..saludos


	4. Decepciones al por mayor

Declaimer: Los personajes son de J.K.Rowling y todos los derechos han sido reservados a ella y la W.B por hacer hecha las películas.

"Cursivos con comillas son los pensamientos de cada uno de los personajes"

cursivas palabras extrañas

**negrita flash back Express **

_sueños de los personajes_

_**n/a:**_

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!... aquí esta mi regalo de navidad xD, espero que lo disfruten...espero comentarios y reviews... no se olviden de eso.

_**Se Busca**_

_**Decepciones al por mayor.**_

Me desperté muy somnoliento, pero a la vez feliz, creó que después de todo vale la pena luchar por amor, si los Richters supieran de esto, querrían asesinarme, pero no es mi culpa que la chica que ahora esta encima mío haya cambiado mi vida, al menos que sea un filtro de amor… pero eso lo descubriré pronto…

… la observo con detenimiento, duerme feliz, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la cual sólo yo puedo darle… mas le vale que sea así; la voy retirando poco a poco para poder meterme a bañar, a veces me pregunto si ella sabe cada uno de mis movimientos por que ni se inmuta. Camino en dirección a el baño que tiene ella, después de todo ya nos dieron las habitaciones de prefectos… menos mal que estamos a principio de año… nuestro sexto año en Howarts…suena chistoso y a la vez cruel.

La tina se llena conmigo dentro, cuando ya esta rebasándose de agua cierro la llave… y en estos momentos pienso en ¿Cómo se lo diré a mis padres?...a mis amigos… y a sus amigos, ellos me odian como mis amigos a ellos, solo espero que en algún momento ellos me hablen…

Luego de tan relajante baño me dirijo húmedo a despertar a Hermione, coloco una toalla alrededor de mi cintura… hace un poco de frío por las mañanas ya…no tenemos clases por ser sábado, pero sería una buena oportunidad para hablar con nuestros amigos…-

Hermione… Herms…- esperen…acorte su nombre, suena raro…"Herms"…mmm… creó que le comenzaré a decir así un poco mas… no digo que Hermione es un mal nombre, pero es muy largo…pero esperen, todos le dicen Herms… que tal si le digo Mione… suena mas bonito…o no??... que se yo de eso, mejor le preguntaré…-

Hermione, tenemos que trabajar mucho hoy, y yo necesito tu habitación para vestirme por que no tengo ni la mas mínima intención de bajar las escaleras y entrar a mi cuarto…-… si no se despierta utilizaré métodos mas duros, pero comienza a desperezarse, es un buen comienzo…-

Que quieres Harry??, es muy temprano para levantarse además que te constaba meterte un rato mas ehh??...- me pregunta somnolienta, no se ve tan mal por las mañanas, pero me da risa su cara risueña… esta vez le haré caso…-

Esta bien, pero tenemos que conversar…- le digo mientras me tiro a su costado con toalla y todo y me tapo con las colchas…-

Estas húmedo…- me dice mientras se tira encima de mí y yo la sostengo con una mano… es entretenido no usar mas los lentes, encontré un buen hechizo que cura eso, era medio complicado pero lo logré hacer… -

Me metí a bañar, necesitaba pensar muchas cosas… hablando de eso Hermione, te molestaría que acortara tu nombre??...- le pregunto de manera inocente, su cabeza que ahora estaba entre mis hombros se levanta hasta quedar sobre la mía observándome interrogante…-

No sé Hermione pienso que es muy largo, que te parece Herms o Mione…- le pregunto mientras le doy un beso que ella responde, pero no como siempre, si no pensante… se separa de mi observándome con detenimiento y sonríe con maldad…-

Esta bien, pero tienes que darme algo a cambio…- me dice decidida, esta chica es buena negociante…-

Mmm… que sería Granger…- le contesto en tono autoritario… pero parece no tomarlo en cuenta…-

Pues, hace mucho que no me llevas a pasear… así que quiero un paseo…- me dice mientras sonríe aún mas, esta chica sabe como y con quien negociar…-

Esta bien, ahora… hablemos de tus incompetentes y mis amigos…- digo sin ponerle mayor atado, pero parece que ella sí, frunce el ceño…maldición y ahora que hice??...-

Esta bien… esta bien… tus "amigos" y los míos…- le digo mientras me siento y ella hace lo mismo, por lo menos esta mas conforme con la respuesta…-

Estaba pensando que deberíamos decirle a tus "amigos" y a los míos al mismo tiempo…- ella hace un tono sarcástico…-

Por dios Potter estas pensando!!... quien lo creería…- dijo en un tono inusual, esperen, yo ese tono lo he escuchado…donde, donde… BINGO!!...-

Herms, no te enojes, esta bien… ya entendí… pero que piensas con respecto a la idea…- le pregunto, es algo muy sencillo…-

Esta bien Harry así se hará, ahora si no te importa quiero dormir un poco mas… ahh y lo siento por la mordida de anoche, creó que se te hincho demasiado, déjame ver…- dijo mientras se acercaba a mis labios, tiene razón está un poco hinchado, pero ver a Hermione acercarse de esa manera me hace pensar en otra cosa, además creó que no esta mal regalonear un poco…

… sin pensarlo capturo sus labios y ella me responde con la misma intensidad que yo… cae como peso muerto encima mío, pero esta chica si que no pesa nada… acarició todo lo que esta a mi alcance, mientras que ella juguetea con mi cabello húmedo, siempre le gusto hacer eso… pero un idiota se le ocurre llamar…-

Herms!!!...Herms!! Acuérdate que quedaste de ayudarme con la tarea de Trasformaciones… estás ahí??...- pregunta una voz no identificada para mí, mientras Hermione se muerde el labio inferior yo comienzo a reír…-

Y después me dices que no son incompetentes…- le digo con una sonrisa de triunfador, ella me golpea "suavemente" mi brazo y yo hago una mueca…me paro para recoger mis cosas y aparecerme en mi habitación… pero antes de cualquier cosa Hermione me toma del brazo…-

A que hora en la sala de lo menesteres?...- esa es mi chica, pienso unos segundos…-

Cuanto te demoraras en esa bendita tarea?...- le pregunto despectivamente, ella lo pasa por alto, creó que se esta acostumbrando a que de repente aparezcan mis frases ácidas…-

Como a las 11:00…- me responde, yo mientras tanto sigo recogiendo mis zapatos, pantalones, camisa, la corbata, y todo lo que implica…-

A las 11:30 en la sala, no te preocupes si tardo un poco… ahora me tengo que marchar por que tu idiota "amigo" va a echar abajo la puerta…- le digo mientras le beso los labios y desaparezco ante sus ojos… los abro y estoy en mi habitación… es todo tan extraño…

_Perspectiva de Hermione…_

Maldita la hora que llegó Ron a interrumpir, me coloco mi pijama y hago los contra hechizos de la puerta mientras la abro…-

Demonios Ron estaba durmiendo…- contesto enojada comos saludo matutino…-

Vemos que estas de mal humor, pero no te culpo…- me dice con tono inocente…-

Dormir al costado de San Potter no es muy agradable, me encontré con Blaise abajo…- me dijo mientras pasaba a mi habitación…-

Ron tu no deberías estar aquí!...- le digo, pero este chico es mas curioso que Harry…-

Que hacen estos lentes aquí?...espera son de Potter…- dice Ron, demonios que hago ahora…-

Por eso no los llevaba cuando bajo a encontrarse con Blaise, se los quitaste??...- este chico hace más preguntas que mi abuela…-

Ron sal de aquí, no te enseñare transformaciones en pijama, ahora baja…- le digo señalando la puerta, observo los lentes mientras Ron se va… esto va a ser muy difícil. Observo inconscientemente los lentes de Harry… y pensar que antes los usaba…me acerco a ellos y los tomo….pienso en muchas cosas, todas vinculadas con ellos; los paseo con mis manos, para mi no son nada ajeno, si no que son parte de mi…no niego que se ve tremendamente sexy sin ellos; por que yo misma lo induje a dejarlos a un lado… benditos lentes…siempre tuvieron algo que me llamo la atención, sin pensarlo mas los guardo en mi velador y me dirijo al baño…creó que será un largo día…

Paso la mañana sin mayor percances, desayunamos sin tener inconvenientes y le enseñe a Ron la maldita materia que no entendía, mientras tenía a Ginny y Luna colgadas a mi…Luna claro que me miraba risueña, mientras que Ginny me contaba sobre el último chico que le gustaba…Ernie McMillan… las horas se me pasaron lentas y tortuosas, hasta que en mi reloj pulsera vi reflejado las 11:35 sin pensarlo me pare enfrente de mis amigos media nerviosa y media segura…-

Síganme!- les dije mientras estos me miraban extrañados… bufe, como pueden ser tan idiotas de ves en cuando… pienso que Harry tiene razón…-

A donde vamos Herms??...- me pregunta Ron mientras Ginny y Luna se paraban conjunto a él…-

Ya lo verán sólo síganme que llegaremos tarde…- dije mientras caminaba rápido seguida de mis amigos, en momentos como este me da la impresión de que este es un maldito juego de Harry para dejarme en ridículo enfrente de sus amigos, subo escaleras… doblo por los corredores y llego al bendito pasillo, veo que la puerta ya esta, por lo tanto Harry se encuentra adentro…y también veo como unos alumnos de quinto curso de Ravenclaw salen disparados de ahí….si esta Harry adentro y con sus amigos…dentro de lo que cabe, al poco tiempo llega Ron, Luna y Ginny algo cansados por la corrida, y yo me dirijo a la Sala de los Menesteres…suspiro, inhalo, exhalo… yo puedo, yo puedo…-

A que esperas Hermione para poder entrar?...- ahora me pregunta Ginny… sin mas entró con los ojos cerrados y detrás entran Ginny, Luna y Ron…-

QUE DEMONIOS HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ!!!...- ese es Blaise… lo conozco; bueno un poco pero algo es algo…-

QUE HACES TÚ AQUÍ!!!...- contesta Ron… esto va a ser complicado…-

Pero si tenemos a los pobretones, a la loca y a la Sangre Sucia…- dice Malfoy arrastrando las palabras…-

Silencio!...- ese es Harry que esta de pie, Luna se dirige a él para saludarlo, Harry la abraza y Luna le susurra palabras que no alcanzó a oír…-

Bien estamos aquí reunidos por una pequeña cosa…- digo yo mientras le pido apoyo moral y control del caos, pues Pansy que recién la acabo de ver esta con varita en alto ante Ginny y lo mismo Ron con Blaise...-

Bajen las varitas si no quieren que se las rompa… A TODOS!...- dice Harry, Ginny lo mira altaneramente mientras Ron la guarda de mala gana, Pansy y Blaise la guardan sin inmutarse.

De la nada aparecen dos sofás inmensos, uno color escarlata y otro color platinado…-

Siéntense…- digo yo, Ginny y Ron conjunto a Luna se sientan sin chistar pero con miradas atentas… mientras los demás siguen en pie, Harry con sólo una mirada hacía ellos hace que se sienten; se nota que lleva las riendas de su "equipo"…-

Bueno, estamos aquí por algo personal… y no queremos interrupciones…- dice Harry mirando a mis amigos… los de él sólo asienten…-

Bueno, esta historia comenzó así… en una de mis maliciosas y traviesas rondas por la Biblioteca encontré a Hermione…- Draco me mira con asco y mis chicos miran a Harry…me a dicho por mi nombre…eso es un avance…-

Con una de mis jugadas de astucias logré convencer a la estúpida Bibliotecaria de que se largara…estilo Potter… bueno el punto es que me dirigí a su mesa con la intención de molestarla… pero que ocurrió… lo menos esperado por la comunidad… nos besamos…- dijo sin mas…Ron abrió la boca a los mismo que Draco y todos ellos, yo me sonrose de sobre manera…todos paseaban su mirada alternándose entre Harry y yo; pero esta historia no acaba ahí….-

Eso ocurrió en nuestro tercer año en Howarts… no comentamos nada sobre el asunto…y de la nada comenzamos a ser amigos… pero el año pasado en el verano ocurrió algo que nos cambiaría nuestras vidas… - dijo Harry un poco complicado…era hora de actuar yo…trague saliva y con mi orgullo comencé a hablar, las miradas estaban dirigidas hacía mi…-

Nos encontramos en un playa… en un principio nos tratamos como siempre…amigos… pero el punto caos, comenzó cuando Harry tomo la iniciativa…y…y…terminamos…enamorados…- dije bajando la cabeza, Draco se paro de golpe y se dirigió hacia mi…-

Maldita Sangre sucia, que le hiciste a Potter… o le quitas el hechizo o te juro que te…- me estaba levantando la mano hasta que un haz de luz lo golpeo contra la pared, era la varita de Harry, estaba sulfurado, Draco lo miro sorprendido…y lo mismo con todos…en que lío nos hemos metido…por Circe…-

ESTA ME LAS PAGAS ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA!!!...y tu Potter estas advertido- dijo siseantemente Draco… sus palabras me hirieron, no lo negaré… pero simplemente esto no estaba en nuestros planes…

Veo que después de todo ellos tienen razón… los Sangres Sucias nunca deberían de haber entrado a Howarts, son unos indecentes, asquerosos…. y sobre todo traicioneros, pero que mas se espera de una Hija de padres Muggles… que no tienen ni el mínimo de respeto por nada…. Eres una vil traicionera Granger… y desde ahora en adelante olvídate alguna vez que tuviste amigos…y que eras mi amiga - dijo Ginny mientras me apuntaba con su varita…Ron se paro conjunto a ella… mientras Luna me miraba entristecida…- se acerco a mi para brindarme su apoyo…Harry miraba Blaise y Pansy que sonreían evidentemente con algo de ¿diversión?-

Evidentemente Draco, Ginny y Ron salieron sulfurados de aquella estancia…

Vaya Harry, no pesábamos que te gustaban las Sangres Sucias…pero que se le hace… pero no te negaré que te quedaste con la mejor de Howarts…- dice divertido Blaise…-

Cuenta conmigo Harry… trataré de hacer todo lo posible por llevarme bien con…. Granger…- dice Blaise, después de todo Harry tiene razón, sus amigos son mas consecuentes que los míos… eso me hace sentir una escoria…

Harry me tomaste por sorpresa, no te diré que me siento feliz por ella… - me mira en tono despectivo… por lo menos no los dejan de lado…-

Son tus gustos, pero te aplaudiría a un mas si la usaras… cosa que no harás, veo que de verdad…estas…eso lo que dijo ella… sólo trata de que no interfieran…te ayudaré… y que seas…eso que los Gryffindor intentan hacer siempre…feliz?...- dijo como si por primera vez en su vida pronunciara la palabra de corazón, Harry suelta una fuerte carcajada… para que luego se una Blaise y Pansy obviamente bufe…-

Por un demonio Pansy…tu y tus locuras…feliz?...JAJAJAJA… eres una sentida… que sentimental…- dijo Blaise mientras Harry se limpiaba las lagrimas de la risa… Pansy comenzó a reírse con ellos… y después de un tiempo se abrazaron… estos chicos tienen el humor medio cabrón…-

En paz Granger, al menos que Harry te rompa el corazón…- dice sonriendo con malicia… Harry asiente y les doy la mano…después de todo creó que no será tan malo pertenecer al circulo de Slytherin, si bien son unos codiciosos traicioneros… uno puede llegar a hacer buenos amigos…-

Hablare con Ron y Ginny…- dice Luna mientras se va junto a los dos Slytherin, sabía que prácticamente sobraban al ver aquella escena…me desplomo en el sofá escarlata y Harry se sienta a mi costado… me abraza y comienzo a llorar… impotencia cruza por todos mis sentidos, Harry me abraza con aún mas fuerzas…-

Los perdí Harry… los perdí…- me siento mal… no quiero perder a mis amigos…Harry después de todo lo entiende…se sintió en ese mismo hilo… -

Herms…

_Perspectiva de Harry:_

Maldita la hora que comencé mi vida como Harry Potter… Hermione llora desconsolada entre mis brazos, mientras que yo aquí, NUNCA FUI BUENO PARA CONSOLAR…demonios que embrollo a veces me pregunto si hago lo correcto… me dan ganas de patearlos los… a sus incompetentes… tan retardados son…-

Levanto el mentón de mi chica y veo sus ojos más rojos que los de Fakwes le seco las lágrimas… odio los llantos, de hecho nunca me gustaron; pero no puedo evitar que a mi mente llegue la maldita amenaza de Draco…

Maldita sea…- digo en voz alta, Hermione me mira pidiéndome una explicación…-

Hermione, estas dolida, creo que lo entiendo…- ella suelta una risita…y ahora que le dije… -

Pero Draco hizo una promesa, y creó que deberás irte con cuidado de ahora en adelante…

… No pregunten como… pero el rumor de la relación entre Hermione y Yo se expandió por el castillo a la velocidad de la luz, cuando Hermione y yo salimos de la sala aquel día todos nos apuntaban con el dedo…o murmuraba…HASTA LOS PROFESORES SABEN!!... McGonagall nos miro sorprendidos… ese tarado del semigigante nos felicito… ¿quién se cree para tocarme el hombro?, Dumblendore nos llamo para pedirnos que no hiciéramos maldades en nuestra "sala común"… ya habían pasado mas de 3 días desde eso y la mesa de Hermione la repudiaba por meterse conmigo… los de Slytherin no me decían absolutamente nada…lo tenían prohibido, me encanta ser poderoso ante ellos…son unos incompetentes; Pansy y Blaise siguen siendo mis amigos y Luna se sienta con Hermione para hacerle compañía…hasta los de las otras casas la repudian… odio eso… me detengo a pensar en todo lo que ella sufre, llega llorando todos los días a mis brazos, es hora de que esto se termine y tome cartas en el asunto… me dirijo a la mesa del director ante la atenta mirada de todos., y cuando digo TODOS es TODOS…-

Dumblendore necesito que se marche conjunto a los profesores, tengo que hacer algo…- le digo fastidiado…el sólo sonríe y les comunica a los profesores que te tienes que marchar…unos con cara de "y este chico que se cree que es…" y yo sólo les digo a todos…-

Soy Harry Potter y quiero el comedor libre de ustedes ahora!...- les digo mientras sonrió cínicamente… me dirijo a mi mesa y le digo a todos los de Slytherin que daré la misma charla que les di a ellos un día que los junte en nuestra sala común…Blaise y Pansy se quedan para ayudarme con una sonrisa de " aquí viene Potter", lo mismo que nuestros gorilas, que se ganan en las puertas del Gran Comedor para impedir la salida…con un simple hechizo las insonorizo todo el comedor… me dirijo a la mesa de Gryffindor pasando bajo la amenazantes miradas de todos esos tipos, los Weasley retardados me sulfuran con la mirada… y me dirijo a Hermione que no se a dado cuenta de nada… esta triste… como hay espacio…por que siempre lo hay… me siento y le digo…-

Esto no se quedará así…y lo siento por las medidas pero aquí en Howarts ahí personas mas tontos que los tus incompetentes…y yo soy Harry Potter…- ella sonríe diciendo que me apoya en esa decisión, es que no se me ocurre nada mas para poder salvarla de toda esta flota de tarados mentales… me paro ofreciendo mi mano la beso y caminamos juntos al centro del Gran Comedor, todos nos miran sorprendidos, si muchas veces nos han visto besarnos…nunca han visto como yo la trato a ella, ya que no se dan el maldito tiempo de hablar con Hermione…-

Bien flota de incompetentes, nunca pensé llegar a esto…les di 3 días por opción de Hermione que se DETUBIERAN a preguntarle si era feliz o no… si se sentía bien con su MALDITOS tratos y si por su primera puta vez podrían escucharla mas allá de pedirle una simple tarea…- Mis amigos sonreían ante el evidente trato mental…-

Pero que hicieron ustedes…NADA…de dedicaron a juzgarla por que sale con un Slytherin…por que "Potter" sale con "Granger"… y díganme, por que ahora va enserio… si no se quejan ahora… no tendrán la mínima oportunidad de quejarse después y hacer preguntas… no me estoy jactando por mi posición… si no que estoy haciendo que mi novia pueda TENER una vida mejor… PREGUNTAS!...- dije mientras más de 100 manos se alzaban…-

Vamos a partir por Gryffindor que es la casa mas …complicada que he visto…- dijo Harry… todos los de la casa tenían la mano alzada… y sin mas Harry fue dando la palabra…-

Por que elegiste a Granger y no a otra?...- pregunto un chico que se llamaba Seasmus … parece-

Por que es la única chica que se detuvo a conocer a Harry…y no Harry Potter… el que sigue…- dije...como pueden sen tan tarados, Hermione estaba mullida a mi brazo…temblaba… la abrace, me importaba una misma musaraña si todos nos observaban… la puse delante de mí para poder abrazarla mejor y continué escuchando las estúpidas preguntas…-

Que demonios le viste a la come libros para enamorarte de ella…y quien no nos dice que estas jugando con ella….- pregunto una chica llamada….esta la que se enfermo… Lavander…-

Mmm… la verdad??...- dije con tono cómplice… Hermione por fin levanto la cabeza… esa es mi chica, afrontando lo que viene con la cabeza alta… ya pensaba que me la habían cambiado, todos asintieron…-

Pues… al principió la veía igual que ustedes… pasaba todo el maldito día encerrada en una Biblioteca… tragándose los libros…y un día fui a molestarla… después de todo era mi pasatiempo favorito…- dije con Maldad los de Slytherin se rieron ante el comentario…incluido mis amigos…-

Pero por un "pequeño" accidente quedamos como amigos… que le vi… pues al irla conociendo me di cuenta de que también sentía…- otras risas por parte de mis amigos, Hermione sonría también… creó que era chistoso…-

Y me di cuenta de que no era cobarde… y decía las cosas de frente era inteligente…pero a veces llegaba a ser molestosa… y era muy leal… yo le enseñe algunas cosas sobre la vida…y ella me ayudo a hacer otras cosas que simplemente no tenía ni idea que existía…- dije sin mas… las manos seguían alzadas…-

Es verdad que se acostaron juntos?...- pregunto una chica de otra casa…las manos de Gryffindor se habían bajado completamente…-

Esa es una respuesta y vida personal la cual no contestaremos…- dijo Hermione seria… hasta que habla…-

Por que te fijaste en Potter y no en otro…- pregunto una chica de la misma casa… no tengo idea de que chica se trataba…era Susan Bones…parece…-

Pues… ni yo misma lo sé…es, y era un engreído, petulante…y sin mencionar de lo molestoso que puede llegar a ser; pero al conocerlo como persona me di cuenta de que Harry no es sólo una maquina de decir estupideces…ni de jugar Quidditch y estorbar cuando no lo llaman… si no que aunque el que ven aquí…también llora…- dijo Hermione…me enoje con ese comentario…todos lloramos…pero a diferencia es que a mi no se me nota…-

Última pregunta…y espero que sea lo suficientemente buena para dejar conforme al resto del comedor…- dije…me quería ir a dormir… estaba casado…-

Danos una simple razón por la cual nosotros deberíamos aceptar a Hermione Granger de nuevo…- esa fue Ginny…estaba apunto de matarla…pero me contuve y sonreí cínicamente…-

Por que después de todo la mierda que le tiraste ella sigue dispuesta a perdonarlo…lo cual yo no lo haría…por que a pesar de que todos ustedes le dieron la espalda, ella sigue aquí… triste por que nadie la entiende… pero sigue aquí…por que es una muy buena amiga… y ni por que este saliendo conmigo… o por que no les haya contado todo lo nuestro deje de serlo… y la mas sencilla razón de todo… por que a pesar de que le dieron la espalda ella ha seguido ocultando ciertas cosas que sabe de ustedes… no es por hacerles un chantaje así…pero si fuera vengativa…como lo soy yo ella ya lo hubiera hecho…y que gracias a ella… yo no los estoy torturando por que esa era mi primera intención…- dije sin mas… Ginny, Draco y otros cuantos se pararon…-

Los Sangres Sucias deberían seguir siéndolo…me decepcionaste Potter…- dijo Malfoy… ese tipo se trama algo…los de Slytherin vinieron a hacer las pases con Hermione…por mucho que digan los demás…sabemos saber cuando no ahí nada mas que hacer… pero no nos pidan ser buenas personas con todos… Luna vino a abrazar a mí chica…y ante eso llego el Weasley…-

Lo siento Hermione… creó que si lo elegiste es por algo…- Hermione se puso a llorar y abrazó a su incompetente… yo sólo mire satisfecho.

Abrí las puertas del Gran comedor con mi varita, habían personas murmurando por lo bajo al pasar cerca de nosotros, pero era lo normal después de tan estúpida sesión periodística…

Llegue a la sala común de los prefectos; Hermione se quedó conversando con los pelirrojos pobretones y Luna y unos par de Slytherin que querían saber mas de mi… para poder conquistarme; unas chicas me siguieron para saber si era enserio, pero yo ni me inmute por la presencia y me dirigí a paso raudo a la sala… lo primero que vi fue el sillón y sin pensarlo me gane arriba de él…creó que simplemente este será el año mas caótico que he vivido conjunto a Hermione, por que no crean que siendo amigos no tuvimos exentos de aventuras… sin mediarlo mas me quede sumido en mis sueños…

_Quizás sólo tengas que sufrir Potter, para hacerte saber que nadie me quita lo que tengo destinado aunque sea por la fuerza…._

* * *

_Fin del Capitulo, espero muchos Reviews!!... y opiniones..._

_Este fics esta sacado de mi mente abstracta xD_

_Espero que les guste y lo disfruten!!!_

_Gracias por leer de antemano... y como dije antes, espero muchos Reviews!!! O si no, no lo seguiré escribiendo aunque me duela :S_

_Manias°HHr°°_


	5. Sueños

_**Antes que todo..FELIZ AÑO NUEVO xD...aunque sea adelantado...espero que pasen bien este cambio de año al 2007...aunque sea 30 de Diciembre...puede que no escriba en mucho tiempo dado que voy a salir de vacaciones...pero tengo los capítulos hechos... así que no se compliquen por que apenas me conecte en algún lado los subiré dale!... espero que os sigan deleitando con mi historia!!..y que me dejen muchos reviews! Para saber que leen de ella...no los abrumo mas con mi lata de autora emocionada...los dejo con mi fics :D **_

_**Declaimer: Los personajes son de J.K.Rowling y todos los derechos han sido reservados a ella y la W.B por hacer hecha las películas.**_

"_Cursivos con comillas son los pensamientos de cada uno de los personajes"_

_cursivas palabras extrañas_

**negrita flash back Express **

_sueños de los personajes_

Quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que me han dejado reviews!!, estoy muy agradecida de ello..al final les dejaré mi agradecimientos por separados...espero que los lean!!

_**Se Busca**_

_**Sueños.**_

Mis ojos se cierran sin mediarlo ni intentar estar dispuesto a esperar a Hermione...poco a poco caigo rendido en aquel mullido sofá que tantos recuerdos absurdos me han dado; el calor de la chimenea ya no me es ajeno, y poco a poco siento como aquel tipo Morfeo me llama, quizás solo es uso de mi imaginación, pero siento el retrato que nos separa de la vida real, con este espacio surrealista que hemos creado Hermione y yo…

... Mis ojos vagan por la estancia por la cual anoche caí completamente rendido, la estancia esta más silenciosa de lo normal, y miro a todos lados buscando una pista de que Hermione allá bajado, subo a su habitación, pero cual fue mi mayor impresión… NO ESTA!!, como es que no esta… maldición. Voy a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, ya que tengo el mismo atuendo que ayer, hoy podemos usar ropa de muggles… después de bañarme... pensando que Hermione esta en la gran Comedor con sus amigos y también pienso de que Blaise y Pansy me deben 80 galeones por una apuesta que tenía… Crabbe y Goyle me tienen que pagar 50 por una apuesta de que yo si podía desaparecer en Howarts, siempre me pregunte si estos idiotas tenían cerebro; pero cual fue mi sorpresa… tienen un maní…simplemente idiotas.

Me visto lo menos llamativo posible, un polo con una chaqueta de mezclilla y lo mismo con mis pantalones, al salir de las habitaciones de los prefectos me dirijo al gran Comedor a la mesa de Slytherin, mientras una ola de "Hola Harry" por parte de los chicos y me siento sin mas, desayuno con normalidad al ser Domingo y me dedico a molestar a Pansy y Blaise para que puedan pagarme mi dinero, mientras tanto la mesa de Gryffindor esta normal, no veo a Hermione por ningún lado…_" debe de estar en la Biblioteca" _me digo mentalmente y sigo con mi vida, ya pronto la tendré para mi, rió ante ese comentario y me dedico a molestar a mis amigos, nos dirigimos a Hogsmeade a hacer las compras de este mes, paso por librerías, tiendas. Madam Rosmenta, Túnicas Malkin para todas las ocasiones, también vamos a la casa de los gritos y entramos a ella, es una porquería de casa, pero después de todo es entretenido, molestamos he intimidamos a unos Ravenclaw y tome una cerveza de Mantequilla con ese pelirrojo… este el que juega Quidditch, Ron,… si Ron se llama, y después de pasar todo un día de diversión; regresan a mis pensamientos Hermione… donde demonios se metió mi chica, sin meditarlo mas pienso dirigirme a la Biblioteca…-

Donde vas Harry?...- me pregunta Pansy, estamos en la Sala Común de Slytherin y ella estaba haciendo los deberes…-

Voy a buscar a Hermione, cuando la encuentre te vengo a ver como va esos deberes Pansy…- dije sin ponerle atado y me dirijo a la salida, al poco tiempo llegue a la Biblioteca y saludo a Madam Pince…-

Madam, no ha visto a Granger por aquí?...- le pregunto mientras busco una melena castaña y rizada por las estanterías…-

No Potter, hoy no ha venido en todo el día y eso me parece muy raro, pensé que estaba con usted pero veo que no…- me dice un tanto preocupada…-

Ahh…si la ve dígale que la ando buscando…-le digo y salgo de a Biblioteca sin despedirme de esa vieja loca que ronda por ahí sin nada mas que hacer en la vida imposible, me pregunto sinceramente si ella tiene familia, y sin pensarlo llegue a la torre de Gryffindor mas concretamente a el retrato de la dama gorda…-

"Leones valientes"…- dije, la dama Gorda me miró como si fuera un idiota…-

Potter te recuerdo que este no es tu sala común…- me dice indignada… ESTA GORDA QUE SE CREE… nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene derecho a mandarme, no ha Harry Potter, deben de estar completamente loco si quieren detenerme… trato de que no se me noté que realmente estoy enojado, y le sonrío cínicamente…-

Gorda inútil, o me abres la maldita puerta… o te juró que quedarás sin marco ni cuadro…- le digo… quien mierda se cree para hacerme pasar esta vergüenza…-

Esto lo sabrá Dumblendore…- me dijo fastidiada mientras me abría y se iba a contarle a Dumblendore, me importa un reverendo bledo si se lo cuenta a Dumblendore, al entrar a esa sala común todos me quedan mirando entre odio y sorpresa, me paro enfrente de todos los allí presentes y prácticamente grito…-

Alguien ha visto a MI Hermione!!...- todos me niegan y otros hacen caso omiso, bufo, y después dicen que los de Slytherin son malos… esta bien, chantajeamos y a veces cobramos por los favores, pero por lo menos los dábamos y eran certeros… y comienzo a Gritar…-

RON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- ahora si me aprendí su nombre, el chico bajo asustado al ver tremendo grito que me di, pero al verme en la sala común se sorprendió y luego sonrío, creo que me cae bien este incompetente…-

Harry que sorpresa verte aquí…- me dice sonriendo excesivamente mientras me pregunto…quien le dio permiso para decirme por mi nombre, que diablos pasa con este tipo; esperen mi intención no era esa…-

Esta bien, me puedes decir por mi nombre, pero has visto a mi novia, no la encuentro por ningún lado…- digo, ya me estoy empezando a preocuparme, esperen….Draco tampoco a estado en todo el día…-

No…yo pensé que estabas con ella… seguro que esta con Luna y Ginny…- dice entrando a preocuparse igual que yo….-

Draco… a Draco no lo he visto en todo el maldito día…mierda!!...- comienzo a correr mientras Ron me sigue, prácticamente vuelo a nuestra sala común mientras pienso en ella… Draco dijo que se iba a vengar… Hermione no a aparecido en todo el día… en la Biblioteca no ha ido ni a dejar un libro… y NO me despertó cuando entró al retrato… si es que entró… y su cama no tenía señales de haber sido usada… corro a los que mis piernas me dan y sin meditarlo gritó a 10 metros del recuadro…-

"DULCE DE MANZANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"…- Ron entra detrás de mi y me dirijo a su habitación de dos en dos en las escaleras me lanzo contra la puerta y salto a su cama en busca de pistas…demonios no ahí nada, Ron comienza a abrir los cajones de su cómoda…nada, debajo de la cama, en el ropero, velador, baño…NADA MI CHICA NO ESTA EN HOWARTS…me siento en la cama completamente frustrado…-

Voy a buscar a Ginny y Luna, en una de esa si la vieron o están con ella…- dijo Ron un tanto asustado… yo asiento, tengo que hablar con Dumblendore, aparezco directamente en la puerta de su despacho… estoy en shock… si Malfoy esta con Hermione…NO SI MALFOY MALTRATO A MI HERMIONE… SI LA HACE SUFRIR, SI VEO DERRAMAR UNA LAGRIMA POR ÉL… SI ELLA ME CUENTA COSAS QUE NO ME QUIERO IMAGINAR…SE LAS TENDRÁ QUE VER CON **HARRY POTTER**…-

Dumblendore!!!...- digo mientras tocó la puerta, en menos de 1 minuto me la abren, entro hecho una furia y dentro me encuentro a mis padres, y los aurores también…-

Que demonios vienen a hacer acá?!...- les pregunto completamente exaltado a mis padres…-

Hijo.. tu padre y yo decidimos que deberías de dejar a esa hija de Muggles… - dijo Julia Richters… me río como su fuera una locura…y realmente lo es…-

VAYANSE…AHORA!...- digo exaltado, realmente me miran asustados, sobre todo Chad Richters… los miro con odio…-

Dumblendore, creó que vendremos cuando Harry este mejor…- dijeron notablemente asustados, acaso no entienden que la amo… por un demonio, desaparecen, por lo menos son un peso menos y le dirijo una gélida mirada a Dumblendore y a los aurores…-

Entonces ya lo saben…quiero a mi chica AHORA!!... y me importa una reverenda mierda si no me dan permiso para salir, pero la quiero AHORA Y A MI LADO…- los aurores me ven con cara de disgusto… me importa un demonio lo que piensan de mi… lo que piensan hacer y lo que deseen, yo quiero a mi novia ahora… y sin pretextos…-

Cálmate Harry, así no aparecerá… creó que lo primero es buscar una pista de lo que sucedió anoche y conseguir a alguien de tu entera confianza para que nos ayude a bus…- desaparecí… y sin pensarlo mas pase por Blaise, Pansy, Luna, Ron, y Ginny… puede que nos sirva de algo esa arpía peligrosa y volví a ver a Dumblendore esperando una respuesta…-

Brillante elección Harry, aunque nunca pensé ver a los Señores Weasley de tu lado…- dijo riéndose un rato, como si tuviéramos tiempo, es que no entiende este viejo loco que tengo a MI novia afuera, con un estúpido mental que siempre me tuvo envidia!!...-

No empiece con sus estupideces Dumblendore, quiero a mi novia ahora y la quiero sin ninguna lagrima derramada…- le dije… realmente no se que piensa este imbécil, quien mierda lo puso de director… siento como una mano se afianza a la mía… es la de Luna… a miro como si fuera lo ultimo que quisiera ver en el mundo… pero ella me sonríe… ME SONRÍE!!... intento devolverle la estúpida sonrisa pero lo único que me sale es una estúpida mueca… Pansy se acerca peligrosamente al viejo retardado mental….-

Deje de molestar y comience con esta maldita junta… que queremos encontrar a Granger y Harry le dijo todo lo que queríamos de parte de usted!...- dijo escupiendo todas aquellas ácidas palabras, me gusta como le hablo, los aurores que estaba allí presentes estaba que se lanzaban arriba de nosotros…-

Respeten al Director de este colegio…Dumblendore por que dejas que te traten así… son unos chicuelos que no saben mas que molestar y estorbar…- dijo un auror parece que se llamaba Remus Lupin…-

Y usted quien se cree para hablarnos así… auror de pacotilla…- dijo Blaise mientras sonreía con sorna…Dumblendore se había puesto de pie… la mano de Luna aún estaba sobre la mía… yo sólo quería encontrar a mi chica, lo demás me valía menos que 1 galeón…-

SILENCIO!!... ya dije, comencemos con el plan…pido… esa cosa buena que todos dicen que le hacen ser mejor persona…- dije… creó que causo risa por que Weasley se largo a reí y lo mismo que la estúpida pelirroja y Luna…-

Quiso decir disculpas…- dijo Luna mientras le sonreía a todos los aurores… estos se mostraron por primera vez conforme…-

Esta bien…comencemos… la Señorita Granger desapareció ayer en la noche, al parecer fue a su sala común pero no alcanzó a pedir ayuda, el Señor Malfoy desapareció esa misma noche… por lo que probablemente Malfoy la secuestro; ayer el señor Potter dio un discurso que por lo que veo funcionó.. no se fue con la señorita Granger en la noche… se quedó hablando con el Señor Weasley…- dijo Dumblendore dirigiéndose a Weasley… como se me pudo haber pasado eso por la mente…-

Díganos señor Weasley que paso cuando el Señor Potter desapareció y usted se quedó con ella…- dijo Dumblendore, este viejo si que puede ser útil de vez en cuando…-

Pues… me quede conversando de ella, que como lo había pasado estos 3 días sin hablarle… y de si se sentía cómoda con Harry… me dijo que si, después de estar hablando de eso por un tiempo… ella dijo que se tenía que ir a dormir por que mañana tenía cosas que hacer; no me quiso decir que… la deje en el corredor para que se dirigiera a su habitación… y me fui… de ahí me dirigí a hablar con Ginny para que la perdonara… esa fue la ultima vez que la vi…- dijo Weasley recordando todo lo que hizo en la noche… me siento realmente impotente… por que demonios no espere despierto…-

Draco salió de la sala común cuando nosotros llegamos alegando que se le había olvidado algo, pero salió con su mochila…- dijo Blaise recordando: si este idiota no fuera un amigo mío… les juró que me estaría lanzándome a él para hacerlo mierda…-

Hemos revisado todo el colegio Albus. Inclusive los pasadizos secretos de Howarts, y Hermione y Malfoy no están pro ningún lado… se la ha llevado fuera e Howarts Albus, esto no me gusta…- acababan de entrar 3 tipos… bueno estaba el que se decía ser mi padrino y me rechazo por que decía que no podía con semejante carga… Sirius Black, O'Conner y otro tipo... que no supe identificar, Black al verme ahí me miró como si fuera un fantasma… -

Que hace Potter aquí!!...- dijo… casi me largo a reír con aquel comentario… le di una de mis mas gélidas sonrisas…-

Por si no lo sabías… a la persona que estas buscando… Hermione, es mi novia, y el estúpido de mi ex mejor amigo la secuestro…- dije apuntándole con el dedo…-

Tu??...con una sangre Sucia!..por dios Potter que bajo has caído...- me dice mientras se larga a reír enfrente de todos.. la sangre comienza a hervirme dentro de mis venas... de esta no se va a librar, guarde silencio cuando este retrasado mental me negó por que decía que era muy joven para semejante carga... nunca conocí a mis padres... pero si el era tan amigo de James y Lily Potter por que ESTE RETARDADO NO ME CRIO!!... según el..era muy joven...pero según yo... tenia miedo de Voldemort... incompetente... me dolió en un principio... no lo negare, pero luego de ver su postura, me pareció realmente absurdo dejarme con él...-

Pues lo mismo debiste decirle a mi padre cuando se caso con mi madre no??... entiéndelo de una ves Black... tú me rechazaste... me dejaste sin anda y yo te rechazo a ti por ser "buen amigo"...- yo sólo quiero encontrar a mi chica y aparece este incompetente... por un demonio donde estas Hermione...-

Este no es el momento y el lugar señores... sigamos con lo que estábamos...-

…. Ha pasado mas de 2 semanas desde que Hermione desapareció… y realmente me siento como una basura sin ella, mis amigos tratan de todo para poder subirme el ánimo, pero simplemente no puedo… a quien le contaré las maldades que hice para que me regañe… a quien molestare mientras este estudiando… quien me acompaña a mis rondas… con quien hago el amor si no esta ella… hicieron correr el rumor que Hermione sufría de Depresión… una enfermedad Muggle y que se fue con sus padres… y que Malfoy se había ido del colegio… era lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho…me dirijo arrastrando mis pies a su habitación, no he entrado a la mía desde que ella no esta… movilice todas mis cosas a la de ella para poder tenerla cerca… aunque sea como un recuerdo… me tiro en su cama y aspiro su aroma… huele a rosas secas…a Hermione… pero siento que algo suena apenas toco la cama…-

Que demonios…- digo en voz alta mientras dirijo mi mano a un papel que estaba en la cama…

_Potter:_

_Cuanto tiempo sin verte querido amigo… pero a quien tenemos a mi lado… a tu preciado tesoro, se ve hermosa mientras duerme…ahh pero ahora que recuerdo no la puedes ver por que no estas contigo JAJAJAJAJAJA Potter, debes sufrir… como yo he sufrido por la indiferencia que yo he tenido que soportar de ti… me quitaste a mis amigos… y a la persona que mas deseo… te odio Potter… y eso recuérdalo bien Potter… me vengaré y si tengo que _

_Abusar de ella lo haré… pero seré tan buena persona; te daré una pista…_



_Son muchas pistas Potter… espero que las sepas aprovechar…_

_Tu novia te manda saludos…JAJAJA… y yo también…_

_Draco._

Arrugue aquel papel y en mi mano es capturado, era el idioma de Runas Antiguas, no sabía que Malfoy lo conociera... nunca pensé que Malfoy fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para saberlo, puesto que no tomaba las clases con nosotros...pensé en Hermione... en lo que debiera estar sucediendo... pensar en las consecuencias de esta locura… pensar en como rescatarla... sólo salí corriendo en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin primero…-

BLAISE, PANSY EN DOS MINUTOS EN EL PASILLO PRINCIPAL… solo lleven cosas que les sirva y sean indispensables por unas cuantas semanas…- los chicos me miraron…pero fueron corriendo a sus habitaciones a juntar todo lo que les dije… aparezco dentro de la sala de Gryffindor ya que me acorde que lo podía hacer… comienzo a llamar a los Weasley y salen corriendo al ver que estoy realmente extraño…incluso yo me encuentro extraño…

5 minutos en el pasillo central de Howarts…lleven todo lo que necesiten para poder sobrevivir durante unas semanas… luego les explicare… y desaparezco ante su atenta mirada… me aparezco en la Biblioteca y entro hecho una furia buscando a Luna y comienzo a gritar…-

LOONY!!... minutos en el pasillo central de Howarts, lleva todo lo que necesites para unas semanas… nos largamos de Howarts…- Luna me mira con ojos soñadores y me desaparezco mientras ella corre a su sala común, sin mediarlo me dirijo a la habitación de Hermione y en un bolso hecho todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir… esta batalla Malfoy no me la ganará… y a mi novia nadie me la quita…

Luego de correr durante 20 minutos de un lado a otro llego al pasillo principal de Howarts… y los encuentro a todos ahí, tomo el papel arrugado que aún guardo con recelo en mis manos…lo multiplico por 5 no les traduje el lenguaje de las Runas... suponía que mas de uno debería saberlo... y se los tiro a cada uno a sus manos, ellos creen que estoy loco y que la falta de Hermione me esta causando daños cerebrales, pero no estoy para estupideces de ese tipo…-

LEANLO QUE ESPERAN A QUE SE LOS LEA TAMBIÉN!!...- les grito, ellos sin chistar comienzan a leerlo y en menos de 3 minutos me miran como si tuviera toda la razón del mundo…-

Pero esto es Runas... yo no lo sé leer!!...- dijo Weasley y la pelirroja también.. bufamos los 4 como es posible que no lo sepan...-

Son pistas Weasley.. que no tienes cerebro como para saberlo??...- le dijo Blaise... mientras Luna y Pansy hablaban de las pistas...-

Pues no tomo esas clases Zabini...- le dijo de mala gana...Blaise se largo a reír y realmente yo haría lo mismo de no se por que estaba nervioso...-

Es el lenguaje de los Magos antiguos inútil!... es obvio que tus padres deben haberlo enseñado en casa no?...- dijo alardeando... Weasley se puso rojo...-

Basta!... no ven que no estoy para estúpidos jueguitos!!...- les dije mientras los miraba con odio...-

Adonde nos vamos??...- me pregunta Pansy mientras guarda unas cosas que llevaba en las manos por salir corriendo de la sala común… mientras todos las miran y Luna trata de acomodarse el bolso...-

A Surrey… y después a Liverpool…. Esto no se quedará así…- mi tono era amenazante… tanto aún así que si yo hubiera sido mi enemigo me hubiera asustado…-

Pues… como lo haremos, no podremos desaparecernos así como así de Howarts, es prácticamente imposible…- dice aquella pelirroja estúpida, me pregunto como Hermione puede tener amigos tan incompetentes como un gusarajo… -

No puedo creer que vayamos con estos idiotas Harry…- me dice Blaise serio, de verdad le molesta la estupidez humana…yo la encuentro detestable...-

Ni yo…- digo en un susurro…- acérquense a mi…- les dije, Blaise hizo una mueca por estar al costado de la pelirroja insoportable, mientras que Pansy miro a Weasley como si fuera un harapo…Luna iba emocionada por aquella travesía…. Pero yo la única idea que tengo metida entre ceja y ceja es encontrar a mi novia y descuartizar a ese ser incompetente que me estorba y me desalinea toda mi perra vida … me gustaría tanto ver retorcer su cara en una mueca y implorarme perdón, por que eso tendrá que hacer cuando me vea… implorarme misericordia por tomar algo que es mío y tiene mi nombre… por que si le tocó tan sólo uno de sus pelos a mi chica ese idiota no tiene vida… aunque me lo implore…-

Haya vamos Surrey…- y con un sonoro "crack" desaparecemos de Howarts para entrar a un callejón de la Avenida principal de Surrey… -

Llegamos… que haremos ahora Harry, no nos pueden ver con túnicas, ni mucho menos de día…- me dice Luna a un costado observando a la gente…-

Pues… esta bien, nos hospedaremos aquí mismo… no quiero que a nadie lo vea, sólo saldremos cuando yo lo diga…- dije saliendo del callejón y virando a un motel que decía "Implórame" que extraño nombre para un estúpido y pestilente lugar…-

Una habitación para seis…- dije bastante serio… el recepcionista me miro incómodo…-

Lo siento señor pero sólo puedo darle una habitación para tres…- me dice analizando a mi y a mis "amigos" que se cree este tipo para negarme algo…bueno un estúpido Muggle tiene que ser, sabía que en estas personas no se tiene que confiar, pero que mas da… todo sea para poder masacrar y descuartizar a Malfoy…-

Esta bien… déme dos de esas… - se lo dije con la voz mas gélida y con una mirada amenazante, el recepcionista tembló ante mi voz, me gusta inspirar miedo…fue corriendo a buscar las llaves y me las tiro temblando…-

Nunca… y escúchame NUNCA le lances algo a Harry Potter, o sea yo…- le dije con sorna, Pansy y Blaise le lanzaron muecas de pestilencia y de odio… y sin mas subimos las escaleras, eran la habitación 08 y la 09…el recepcionista asustado ente esos comentarios banales se hundió aún mas en el asiento al cual se calló mientras yo lo amenazaba..sonrisas triunfantes salían de mi rostro...mientras que Blaise y Pansy soltaban carcajadas...-

mmm… bueno… los de Slytherin a un lado y los de Gryffindor exceptuando a Luna… a otro… así tendremos a un hombre o una mujer de cada lado… ustedes la 9… hasta mañana…- les dije y sin mas entre a la habitación junto a Pansy y Blaise…no esperamos mucho para poder trazar un plan sin mas tiramos las cosas en las camas y saque unos pergaminos y todo eso los puse en una mesa, obviamente hice que se acercara…-

Bien… según el maldito mensaje el primer rayo de luz sale a las 6… y dado con eso, ya que estamos en otoño invierno… sólo puede ocurrir en Surrey dado que es la ciudad mas cercana a la cordillera… _ "la luz entra inmediatamente lanzado el primer rayo "_… tiene que ser por obviedad un edificio bastante alto, pero que es lo suficientemente alto para que caiga el primer rayo de luz sobre él…- dije pensando en todas las posibilidades existentes…-

La Torre del reloj de Surrey… es lo suficientemente grande y Malfoy sabe que es un lugar de fácil acceso y fácil escape…- dice Blaise mientras un mapa comienza a trazarse por mi magia y señala la torre con una ficha…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me desperezo… siento mis manos atadas fuertemente, no ahí circulación en ellas casi… este no es mi sala común y no tengo a Harry molestándome… mis ojos se llenan inconscientemente de cristalinas lagrimas, donde demonios estoy?... escucho un " tic- tac " proveniente de unas manecillas… mis manos estan atadas a algo semejante a una gran tuerca y la luz entra sin que yo pueda evitarlo golpeando mis ojos… donde demonios estoy y donde esta mi novio…ya son dos semanas que no lo veo... la tortura se repite una tras otra... pienso que es un maldito sueño...o una de las tantas bromas molestas de Harry...pero no es así... no lo es...por una maldita vez no lo quiero ver maldición... pensé por primera vez en mi vida desearía estar en un campo de Quidditch...-

Hasta que despiertas bella durmiente…- me dice una voz ... yo sólo...si tan sólo...-

Malfoy... que demonios haces conmigo…suéltame quiero ver a Harry!!!...- grito exasperada mientras trato de soltarme… intento sentir mi varita pero no la tengo, Malfoy ríe como si fuera un enfermo mental…-

Sabes Granger, siempre te he deseado… y creo que es hora de cumplir mi deseo…- me dice acercándose a mi peligrosamente mientras observo en si mirada pasión, deseo y sobretodo ambición… me asusto…-

No te atrevas Malfoy, si Harry se llega a enterar…-

POTTER NO SABES QUE ESTAS AQUÍ!!...anda grita, patalea, llora, pero esta tarde serás mía Hermione…- me dice con deseo estoy frustrada… me besa como si yo fuera su posesión… como si fuera un objeto mas…con odio… le muerdo el labio y grita despavorido…-

MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!!...- me dice mientras me pega una bofetada… no lloraré, no con él observándome con ira, no le daré el lujo…-

Estas me las pagarás…- dice mientras sale de la habitación, rompo a llorar, mientras la tarde pasa Malfoy mas me maltrata… me intento dar comida pero yo se la escupía en su cara…me bofeteaba… me pegaba con sus manos y pies, nunca había perdido tanta sangre en un día… la noche se hacía paso Malfoy me había intentado violar innumerables veces… quede con un labio partido, moretones y un chupón en mi cuello…pero yo le mordí la oreja dejándolo sangrar… DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS POTTER….Malfoy me ha dicho de todo, desde " MALDITA PUTA RASTRETA YA TE ENTREGARAS A MI…. HASTA… SERÁS MÍA QUIERAS O NO GRANGER…" no se que hacer, la noche se abre paso y mi manos no las siento…

… no se en que momento me quede dormida, pero las campanadas comienzan a sonar… son las doce… escuchos ruidos provenientes de la planta baja, Malfoy se acerca a mi sonriendo como si no hubiera matado a una mosca…-

Amor… Potter esta abajo pero no dejaré que nos encuentre, nuestra Luna de miel debe ser de a dos personas no de a tres…- me dice… este tipo esta loco, me coloca una cinta en mi boca impidiéndome hablar, necesito sentir mis manos, están muertas tanto estar colgadas arriba a que se yo… Malfoy me mira inocentemente y me sonríe… sostiene una vara fina y larga…demonios me va a golpear con ella…y lo hace… mi espalda…siento como las gotas de sangre corren por ella y yo gimo…él se ríe… como desquiciado… me duele por la puta madre… escucho golpes provenientes de la puerta y otro azote… gimo despavorida… se escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta una explosión, pero no ahí caso… Malfoy ríe como loco… estoy llorando no lo puedo evitar… siento muchos intentos fallidos de poder abrir la bendita puerta, pero ninguno funciona, Malfoy me mira con odio y deseo… deja caer mi túnica prácticamente destrozada en donde antes estaba yo…ahí manchas de sangre por todos lados… y las cadenas que me sostenían dejaron mis muñecas rojas y marcadas… caigo al piso derrotada…mi espalda me quema… y yo…simplemente quiero morir…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

LA MALDITA PUERTA NO SE ABRE!!.. SIENTO COMO GIMEN DE DOLOR… Y YO AQUÍ SIN PODER HACER NADA…LA RISA DE MALFOY LLEGA A MIS OÍDOS Y VENAS Y EN UN INTENTO FRUSTRADO LANZO UN BOMBARDA… NADA… PANSY Y BLAISE INTENTAN CALMARNE PERO SIGO ESCUCHANDO AQUELLOS GRITOS… ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE DESESPERADO… y de repente un silencio fúnebre, la puerta se abre como cerradura antigua y yo me lanzo a correr… veo sangre regada en una zona en especia… dos cadenas y una túnica… es de Hermione, me lanzo al suelo a recogerla…-

Hermione…- susurró… lagrimas, impotencia…odio frustración… comienzo a sollozar, Blaise sale de la estancia acotando que tiene que revisar el lugar y yo asiento…mi Hermione esta maltratada… y no quiero ni imaginar si Malfoy le llego a tocar algo mas que maltratarla…simplemente moriría, como sería eso posible… Pansy se acerca a mi y me abraza y yo sigo llorando por Hermione… mi chica esta envuelta en sangre y un psicópata asesino… su túnica esta repleta de sangre y los puños bastante maltratados…nunca pensé vivir algo así... nunca creí que nuestra relación fuera a dar estas maldiciones... Pansy trata de calmarme... mis lagrimas trazan una fina línea...odio... odio...odio... lo odio... me aprieto la túnica con tanta fuerza que mis propias manos se ven afectadas... mi cara se torna oscura.. opaca y llena de odio, mientras que la típica magia involuntaria sale por mis poros...todo tiembla, Pansy no se asusta ni mucho menos Blaise...sólo me miran con preocupación...-

Esta me la pagaras Malfoy… te juro que te mataré con mis propias manos…- son palabras envenenadas llenas de odio... y sobre todo de mucho odio...

* * *

_Bueno aquí les contestaré a cada uno por separado sus comentarios a lo largo de esta historia... _

_**Jim: gracias por todos los reviews que me has dejado... he de decirte también que me gusta mucho que te haya encantado mi historia... y que también captes la estabilidad de la pareja que quiero inspirar cuando escribo mi historia... bueno muchos saludos para ti...y que pases un feliz año nuevo... de manias.HH°°**_

**Mire:...miles de gracias por pasarte por mi historia..aunque fuera corto tu reviews igual lo aprecio...feliz Año Nuevo...de Mania.HH°°**

_**Marta: Gracias por tu reviews corto y preciso xD...espero que pases un muy buen año nuevo...miles de saludos de Mania.HHr°°**_

**Deli: Gracias pro demostrar tus ansias en la continuación de mi historia xD... espero que continúes leyendo de esta, que pases un feliz año nuevo...de Manias.HHr°°**

**Missyumikov: nunca espere escuchar de alguien que haya oido mi seudónimo...y te lo digo enserio... por que cuado comencé con mi primera historia "Junto a Ti" me llegaron de los pocos reviews que tenía... uno de ellos criticándome pesado...y apareció en dos de mis historias el mismo personaje **

_**criticándome... y echando a la borda todo mi trabajo...me esmere mucho por este fics...y veo que ha tenido buenos frutos...mas de los que esperaba... gracias por tu apoyo, espero que continúes leyendo mi historia...aunque no me aclaraste si lo que has oído de mi es bueno o malo..igual te agradezco tu apoyo... que pases un Feliz Año nuevo...Manias.HH°°**_

_**Hermionedepottergranger: miles de gracias por los reviews que me has dejado alentándome a continuar con esta historia un tanto rara!!... gracias por leerla y tener paciencia de leerla... que pases un feliz año Nuevo...Manias.HHr°°**_

**Yanis: me sorprendió mucho tu reviews...dado que pocas personas de Chile se pasean pro Fan Fiction y si lo hace... pues no las he encontrado, me agrado mucho que hayas leído todas mis historias... y he de decirte que cada una de ellas son sacadas de experiencias propias..aunque las partes fuerte como las que agrego..son a veces para poner mas emoción a la historia... créeme que cuando te digo que la distancia no lo es todo... pues tengo una amiga de Concepción...que la conocí por el medio de Harry Potter xD...es chistoso conversar con ella...y estamos planeando que una de las dos se vaya a pasar un par de vacaciones con la otra... quizás si algún día te llegará a conocer mejor... pues podríamos entablar una "Potteramistad" xDDD..saludos y que pases un feliz año nuevo...Manias.HHr°°**

**King28: gracias por el dato de los reviews anónimos no tenía ni idea como ponerlo xDD... es que como sólo me dedico a escribir no descubro los misterios de la cuenta Fanfiction O.o xD...saludos y que pases Feliz Año Nuevo... Manias.HH°°**

_Fin del Capitulo, espero muchos Reviews!!... y opiniones..._

_Este fics esta sacado de mi mente abstracta xD_

_Espero que les guste y lo disfruten!!!_

_Gracias por leer de antemano... y como dije antes, espero muchos Reviews!!! O si no, no lo seguiré escribiendo aunque me duela :S_

_Manias°HHr°°_


	6. De Reencuentros y Verdades

Declaimer: Los personajes son de J.K.Rowling y todos los derechos han sido reservados a ella y la W.B por hacer hecha las películas.

"Cursivos con comillas son los pensamientos de cada uno de los personajes"

cursivas palabras extrañas

**negrita flash back Express **

_sueños de los personajes_

_**en el capítulo anterior…**_

LA MALDITA PUERTA NO SE ABRE!!.. SIENTO COMO GIMEN DE DOLOR… Y YO AQUÍ SIN PODER HACER NADA…LA RISA DE MALFOY LLEGA A MIS OÍDOS Y VENAS Y EN UN INTENTO FRUSTRADO LANZO UN BOMBARDA… NADA… PANSY Y BLAISE INTENTAN CALMARNE PERO SIGO ESCUCHANDO AQUELLOS GRITOS… ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE DESESPERADO… y de repente un silencio fúnebre, la puerta se abre como cerradura antigua y yo me lanzo a correr… veo sangre regada en una zona en especia… dos cadenas y una túnica… es de Hermione, me lanzo al suelo a recogerla…-

Hermione…- susurró… lagrimas, impotencia…odio frustración… comienzo a sollozar, Blaise sale de la estancia acotando que tiene que revisar el lugar y yo asiento…mi Hermione esta maltratada… y no quiero ni imaginar si Malfoy le llego a tocar algo mas que maltratarla…simplemente moriría, como sería eso posible… Pansy se acerca a mi y me abraza y yo sigo llorando por Hermione… mi chica esta envuelta en sangre y un psicópata asesino… su túnica esta repleta de sangre y los puños bastante maltratados…nunca pensé vivir algo así... nunca creí que nuestra relación fuera a dar estas maldiciones... Pansy trata de calmarme... mis lagrimas trazan una fina línea...odio... odio...odio... lo odio... me aprieto la túnica con tanta fuerza que mis propias manos se ven afectadas... mi cara se torna oscura.. opaca y llena de odio, mientras que la típica magia involuntaria sale por mis poros...todo tiembla, Pansy no se asusta ni mucho menos Blaise...sólo me miran con preocupación...-

Esta me la pagaras Malfoy… te juro que te mataré con mis propias manos…- son palabras envenenadas llenas de odio... y sobre todo de mucho odio...

_**Se Busca.**_

**_By Manias°HHr°° _**

**_De Reencuentros y Verdades_**

Todo mi mundo hecho trizas por un perdedor... toda una ilusión que se desmonoró, al pasar las semanas sin una noticia, pero yo debería saberlo, el experto en ilusiones que poco a poco se van disolviendo cuando mas me afianzo a ellas, cuando creó tenerlo todo bajo control... cuando mi maldita vida por fin se vuelve feliz.

Horas, días, semanas y ya van a cumplirse un mes desde que no he por lo menos recibido un maldito regaño de ella, aquella chica que me dejo soñar despierto y me dío una pizca de diversión a mi desgraciada vida...aunque no tan desgraciada pensando que por lo menos tengo dinero para imponer un imperio... pero yo no hablo de eso, si no lo que este maldito corazón me dice cada vez que despierto que no la tengo cerca... y cada vez que sueño que no puedo tocarla... para que demonios sirve entonces eso llamado amor, corazón o la maldita alma... si a mi no me sirve no estando ella... si yo no siento..si ella no esta cerca... por que aprendí a depender de ella; por una maldita vez me gustaría odiarla...despreciarla he incluso desearía nunca haber logrado besarla en tercer año...pero desde ahí que mis sentidos están puestos en ella y para ella...y sin que yo lo notará se trasformo en la única maldita persona en que puedo confiar ciegamente...en ella...

Digamos que de una u otra manera el fracaso de mi plan me llevo a la completa depresión, el maldito viejo loco nos trajo de vuelta a Howarts en unos de mis intentos frustrados de escapar por décima vez en esta semana para ir en busca de ella... el maldito hijo de puta no se atreve a dar la cara...y me han dejado fuera de la investigación de la única persona que en verdad he podido confiar desde que tengo uso de mi mente maestra. Me han obligado a estar bajo Sirius Black y Remus Lupin... y mis padres para que decir, no me sueltan ni para ir a buscar un libro al menos que este con Pansy y Blaise como ahora...que los dos imbéciles parecen que se fueran a succionar el uno con el otro recordándome por doceava vez que no tengo a nadie a mi lado que me haga sentir superior al resto... ni ánimos tengo de salir a molestar... Snape ni me mira por que " siente vergüenza de un chico atrapado por el amor"... mas vergüenza me da el que no tiene a alguien con quien follar...**( n/a: palabra mala que se me ocurrió poner ...xD...disculpen si es demasiado ordinario de cierta manera...) **...-

Pueden para de una maldita vez!!...- grito exasperado al ver por quinta vez que Pansy grita mientras Blaise hace cosas con sus manos...creó que no están aptos de cierta manera para saber lo que es...

Me miran indignados y se marchan mientras que una excéntrica chica entra con su típico collar de corcholatas y su varita detrás de la oreja...-

Que hay Harry??...- me dice con una radiante sonrisa mientras que yo..solo no intento asesinarla en primera instancia...-

No ves que tengo una cita imaginaria con una persona imaginaria??!!...- realmente me saca de quicio mientras me paro y salgo de la Biblioteca mientras que ella me persigue...-

Eso es un problema mental...causado por unos de los _Duendes del Sueño _se meten en tu mente y comienzas a deli-

PUEDES PARAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ CON TUS ABSURDAS EXPLICACIONES DE COSAS QUE NI SIQUIERA SABEN QUE EXISTEN!!... ni siquiera tu sabes si eso es verdad...hasta tu sabes que eso es una completa farsa para ocultar que eres una loca lunática de lo mas enfermiza y sin amigos!!...- ese era yo...la iba hacer llorar... no quiero que lloré... odio que lloren, muestran su maldita debilidad ante mi...no llores Luna...o Satán ayúdame...-

Yo...yo...solo quería levantarte el ánimo...- me decía mientras comenzaba a sollozar tan fuerte que sus hombros tiritaban... por dios que hice... no soy nadie...quien maldita sea soy para hacer sentir a alguien peor que yo...ya sé...la abrazaré, no se si funcione pero de algo ayudará no??...-

Diablos Luna sabes que no me gusta que llores... y menos por mi maldita culpa... que demonios querías??...- sin saber como sucedió todo volví a ser el mismo Harry autoritario... insensible y aunque usted no lo crea impasible con nadie...ni siquiera conmigo mismo...-

Dumblendore me dijo que te buscará por que ya tienen noticias sobre Hermione... claro esta que las fuentes no están muy seguras, pero puede servir de algo no??...- me mira esperando una señal...algún signo que delate que estoy emocionado...pero lo que siento en este momento es un vacío inmenso y la neutralidad mas grande que he podido tener... desde que encontré esas prendas me paro a pensar en que ella no es solo mía...en que pueda que no me agrade cuando vuelva he incluso mas... que ya no sienta amor por ella que decía sentir hace mucho tiempo atrás... estas semanas sin ella se han convertido en un calvario... pero sin mediarlo quiero saber de ella...y no se cómo ni cuando...pero veo la puerta de la Dirección enfrente de mi.

Algo me dice que estas 24 horas serán las mas sufridas que voy a tener...-

Para que me llamaste viejo loco...- espeto mientras entró a la maldita sala y encuentro a un montón de gente, la mayoría aurores...-

Exijo respeto Potter!...- vaya el director se ha enojado conmigo por que me burlo de él...-

mmm... respeto...acaso usted me respeto cuando iba en quinto año... comienzos de profecías...un espectro malformado de Voldemort que BINGO!! Sabía hacer magia y un sacrificio en el cual yo estaba incluido...quizás si no hubiera corrido con un poco de suerte no estaría aquí vivo insultándolo como de costumbre, debería ya de olvidarse alguna vez que usted y yo tuvimos una amistad... que yo lo creía mi mentor... no me olvido viejo de lo que me hizo... y de no saber por mis instintos que esa era un trampa no hubiera sacado todo lo que tengo ahora...- dije cada una de esas palabras escupiéndolas con odio...dolor y un rencor que no sé si algún día desaparecerá...-

era una vida a costa de todo el Mundo Mágico... no podía arriesgar a todo el alumnado de Howarts sólo por ti!!...- me espeto sin mayores tapujos... eso dolió y a la vez me di cuenta de que para el yo no era nada...-

esta bien "Director" pero le recuerdo que cada vez que usted escuche esas palabras por mis labios se está asegurando que cada día lo odio más y más que no le quepa la menor duda..."Director"...- silencio...una pelea entre alguien que si valía la pena contra alguien despreciable a costa de tener un mundo sano...-

Hangleton... en la Mansión Antigua de los Riddle... haremos la maniobra ahora... quiero saber si iras o no??...- me pregunto mas calmado y a la vez mas ido...-

No..no iré, se que es una maldita trampa...pero iré a otro lugar que se que irá... hasta luego...- no estaba seguro de lo que decía, pero algo me decía que eso era un señuelo y que su verdadero objetivo estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

llamas... pesadez, hace cuantos días que no pruebo bocado, y no por que no me den si no por que yo no lo deseó viniendo de él una asquerosa rata que busca popularidad y ser hombre que jamás será... noción del tiempo nulas... pero hace mucho calor aquí, siento fuego arder bajo mis pies, por que de algo que estoy segura es de que estoy maniatada de pies y manos colgando como en un crucifico y el maldito vendaval que no deja de soplar ... intento abrir los ojos pero no puedo...y a la vez intento agudizar el oído... escucho gritos... hechizos ir y volver y sombras, muchas sombras; con una pesadez que ni yo misma se de donde saque comienzo a abrir los ojos lentamente mientras que difusas imágenes y mucho calor transcurren delaten de mi...-

Aurores...- susurró mientras que veo bajo mi a Malfoy gritando como desquiciado y mandando medio Crucio a todo el que se le cruce y uno que otro hechizo que los dejan muy mal heridos... veo Ron, Ginny y Luna que intentan alcanzarme?... por dios estoy en los aires... mis manos, miro mis manos están completamente cicatrizadas... con sangre mi espalda si de alguna manera se puede llamar así... no tiene ni principio no fin y mi rostro cubierto por manchones de sangre de hace semanas... observo la manera desastrosa en la que me han convertido... y a la vez furtivas lagrimas queriendo escapar, la espesa niebla que se forma me impide ver mas allá de lo que tengo ante mi...y mi noción se vuelve a perder cuando siento a Luna gritar desesperadamente mi nombre y un tapujo de hechizos iluminar el cielo... estoy perdida...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vacío...completamente vacío, saben mis ilusiones de encontrarla viva no van mas allá de que me guste estar solo...o sea nada... esta vieja casa decaída con el tiempo, la vieja casa del Valle Godric... tan vieja como mi corazón...tan destrozado como la maldita casa de Riddle que se incendio, por que yo sé todo... y su maldito estado es deplorable...pero para mi maldita suerte existe un ático y un primer piso...y para mi gusto yo estoy en el ático y él en el primer piso...después de todos Hermione tenía razón, los instintos si sirven; por lo menos ahora...

... bajo, paso a paso lentamente...sin causar mayor conmoción que mi simple respirar y mi mirada llena de odio como muchas veces se la he dado a mis mayores enemigos...Draco se sienta en un sillón, mientras ella...descana en un rincón, acurrucada llena de sangre y cicatrices... para mi sin vida...-

Eso te pasa por no acatar mis ordenes querida... te dije que no dejarás pistas...- decía aquel desquiciado riendo con una copa de Whisky de Fuego y la copa a rebosar... la Luna iluminaba la instancia... y según mi instinto son las 2 de la madrugada...-

Veo que sigues bebiendo en exceso...- odio...miradas fulminantes y un rencor que me hace desear no tenerlo en frente de mi...-

Pero si es el arrogante de Potter...- dice paseando su varita mientras se dirige a ella... y la toma del cabello bruscamente...-

No te importa si la mato no??...- odio... y mucha ambición y su varita en su cuello...mientras la enterraba profundamente en él... sonrió sarcásticamente...-

Por dios Draco creí que tenías cerebro por si no lo olvidas soy Harry Potter amo y señor del mundo...- le espeto mientras sin varita...sólo magia pura...como Sangre pura que soy le demuestro que conmigo nadie se mete, ni mucho menos me amenaza...-

"_Protego"_...- murmuró mientras un escudo rodea a Hermione y la hace desaparecer de la vista de ambos... impresionado no creó que se sintiera si no mas bien agradecido...pero mas agradecido estoy yo de tenerlo en frente de mi para destruirlo pedazo por pedazo...fibra por fibra, masacrarlo y hundirlo; hacerle ver que conmigo nadie se mete ni siquiera mi gran amor...y que con HARRY POTTER nadie se mete... que conmigo las cuentas son duras y se pagan con vida o muerte...-

No mas estorbos imbécil... no mas interrupciones... no mas vida para ti...- con frenesí apretó mi mano y escucho el placer de sus quejidos por mis oídos, magia antigua...mi mente sólo encuentra una tortura mas desgraciada que la otra... una vida mas miserable que la otra, una venganza mas dulce que la otra... una satisfacción mas llena que la otra...-

Implora Draco...implora por que ni es mismísimo Dumblendore te salvará de esta... ni el mismísimo Diablo lo hará por que yo soy él...y tu no eres nada...- golpes...que manera mas sucia y llena de demostrar odio... me acerco aún mas hasta tener sus ojos frente a los míos los cuales no tienen mas que miradas de dolor y compasión...pero eso era lo ultimo que sentiría yo..compasión por alguien...-

No serías capaz... yo soy un heredero de Sangre Azul...Sangre Pura...y tu un mestizo...con nada mas que el estúpido amor que sientes por una sangre sucia...- me dice...una sonrisa sarcástica se forma en mi rostro...que no soy capaz...veamos quien es capaz de qué aquí...-

mmm... Draco Malfoy... sigues siendo estúpidamente arrogante, si bien es cierto que no soy heredero de Salazar Slytherin, un estúpido que no supo ocupar su poder... lo soy de Godric Gryffindor... un estúpido detestablemente comprometido...y la vez estúpidamente enamoradizo de alguien que no debe...como soy yo... y te aseguro que si hoy no mueres...morirás tarde o temprano en mis manso suplicando o implorando perdón...- esas palabras llenas de veneno y con un profundo odio hicieron a Malfoy estremecerse, lo sentí puesto que lo tenía agarrado del cuello y acercándolo a mi para que pudiera escuchar mi escalofriante voz en murmullos y odios impregnados...-

Sangre..quieres ver sangre...pues eso tendrás...- golpe tras golpe, rodillazo tras rodillazo...patadas tras patadas...y sobre todo...sangre tras sangre en mi, manchándome mis propias manos por alguien miserable y despreciable, por alguien que no tiene ni una gota de compasión como yo, no tengo una gota de perdón... mis manos y mente son uno..mi cuerpo y mente se alían para hacer su caída mas dolorosa y despreciable...cada vez mas asquerosa y rastrera, hasta quedarme sin golpes... sin fuerzas, puños manchados con algo que nunca supuse tener y que ahora disfruto..con un a respiración acompasada y una vida destruida tanto o mas de la que yo sentí... una dura realidad...

Correr...o aparecer??...cualquiera de las dos una mejor de la otra... aparecer en San Mungo con Hermione en brazos...mis ojos la miraban sin poder creer lo que tenía en brazos... un cuerpo casi inerte con un poco de vida que quería para mi... mis ojos sin mediarlo se acordaron de tantos momentos como les era posible...tantos sentimientos vividos como los tengo ahora... tanto que lamentar por pensar que no la quería cuando todo mi ser se negaba a perderla...-

Sanador...atiéndanla de URGENCIA AHORA!!!...- llamar la atención no era necesario tratándose de mi...pero mas lo llamaba cuando un chico apuesto entra con una chica casi sin vida y además mis presentes lagrimas que nunca supe como salieron... y manchas de sangre en toda mi túnica... ni como me la quitaron ni cuanto tiempo llevo esperando saber algo de ella...salen y entran Sanadores al área restringida... uno con peor cara que la otra..y unas enfermeras que se movían con botellas o exámenes...con varitas en mano...y aún peor...con caras de compasión y ternura...-

Por que demonios no avisaste que ella estaba aquí!...- malditos pelirrojos que llegan a estorbar en el peor día de mi vida... reprochando algo que ni siquiera saben... Luna llega a mi lado y me toma la mano...le hago el quite, no quiero estar con nadie...sólo quiero que ella este bien...-

Harry que demonios sucedió... por que estas así...bañado en sangre...¡como esta Hermione??...- preguntas que no se responder, o mejor dicho que no quiero responder, me paro tratando de buscar una salida a mis problemas...una maldita huida a la nebulosa que es mi mente y un Sanador que sale de el área directo a mi y yo busco una respuesta alas máximas de mis preguntas...¿cómo esta ella??...-

Señor Potter no tengo buenas noticias... no se cual es peor que la otra... me acompaña a mi despacho...- dijo el Sanador claramente preocupado... lo sigo bajo la atenta mirada de Dumblendore que quiere protestar... pero bajo mi atenta mirada de amenaza se queda donde esta con el resto del mundo que no sabe nada de nada... al entrar al despacho encuentros tazas de café humeantes... y una silla la cual el Sanador me señala mientras este toma asiento...-

Una taza de café señor Potter creó que será una conversación difícil de sobrellevar...- dijo mientras el hacía lo mismo...-

Claro y conciso Doctor...- le replico mientras tomo asiento y el café lo trasformo en una copa de Whisky de fuego en forma moderada...-

Eso no esta permitido aquí Señor...lamento pedirle que tome otra cosa menos alcohol...- me dice...quien se cree que es este inservible...-

Nadie me dice que tengo que hacer menos un sanador como usted...yo hago lo que quiero con mi cuerpo y usted no se interpondrá en eso...dígame que le ocurre a la Señorita Granger??...- le digo mientras intento sonar lo mas seguro posible mientras que el suela como una pequeña mofa...-

No sé si e señorita tenga mucho...- dijo un tanto preocupado como me lo iba a tomar y eso me inquietaba cada vez mas... aún más...-

A que se refiere??...al grano Doctor...- digo impaciente...y es que lo estoy de cierta manera...como demonios me siento...-

Pues verá señor Potter... la "Señorita Granger" esta embarazada... lo cual es de alto riego tanto para el bebé que espera, como para su estado delicado de salud el cual ella posee por los maltratos, he de decirle que llego con múltiples heridas, contusiones, perdida de sangre y cicatrices, las cuales la gran mayoría eran de forma Muggle y esas las podemos sanar sin problemas...pero quedo una no es de gran importancia... no traerá consecuencias mágicas posibles... no hará efecto ninguno, solo que quedo en su cuello... específicamente bajo la oreja...- mas lento...peligro de vida... embarazada... peligro de vida... embarazada...PELIGRO DE VIDA...EMBARADAZA!!!...-

De quien demonios es el padre...!!- ira...ira...quiero saber quien es el padre...-

Eso no se va a saber hasta el sexto mes de embarazo si se llega a concretar el embarazo... – me dice de manera sencilla como si fuera a llover y es común...-

Mierda... y que le dan para que se reestablezca en su peso...energía mágica y en sangre...- le pregunto mientras que ve el expediente de Hermione...-

Muchas pociones que no son nocivas para el corto embarazo que lleva... pero tendrá que tener mucho cuidado cuando despierte, no puede recibir noticias fuertes ni mucho menos alguna que otra sorpresa... hasta que se reestablezca y esperemos que sea en una semana a lo mas si tiene lo necesario y hace caso...- dijo de manera sencilla...como si fuera sencillo!!! Por un demonio tengo a alguien importante en mi vida en un hilo que fue creado por un traidor inservible que en este momento recién lo están atendiendo...-

Por Wendy la Hechicera que probabilidad tengo de que ella no resista las pociones y se nos vaya???...- pregunta frustrada para un momento así...no ahí peor manera de sentirse mas miserable que ahora??... no ahí peor manera e sentirse culpable... solo tengo que confiar en ella...ella si es fuerte...si lo es yo lo sé...-

Pues de un 50... pero tenemos la esperanza de que no sea así y sea a nuestro favor puesto que reacciono bien a los medicamentos suministrados...- declaro el Sanador... sentimientos encontrados y una vida insegura... absorto en una realidad que no quiero creer y en un sufrimiento que es aún mas grande que el que pensé...-

Le exijo...por que yo no le ruego a nadie... sólo podrá decir lo de su delicado estado de salud... nada mas...solo para mi, ella esta embarazada... y ni se le ocurra decirles a las enfermeras que hablen esto en público o delante de los que estén preguntando por ellos...nadie debe saberlo...ni sus desgraciados padres...las evoluciones de ella y su bebe las sabré yo primero y después el resto... y le advierto que no intente engañarme querido Sanador...soy Harry Potter...- espete golpeando la mesa ante su incredulidad y salí a ver a Hermione... no era posible que se la hubiera violado y dejado un bastardo... al pasar por la sala de espera vi a una Luna conmocionada con mi furtiva salida y entrada sigilosa en área restringida...girar izquierda...habitación 208 " sanación Muggle" .

Al entrar allí el blanco se hizo predominante como en todo hospital... con un paisaje tranquilo mirando la calle... y botellas de pociones en el velador...mientras sólo una manta la cubría por completo... su cara de impasibilidad y sus delgadas manos... su palidez mas fuera de lo común...y sus cabellos mas enmarañados de lo común... no entiendo como alguien como ella puede haber sufrido tanto... una dura pelea con los recuerdos y sufrimientos que le vendrán mas adelante... sin contar la noticia que tengo que contarle...

... una salida airosa...por que no me encontré con nadie fuera de lo común, necesitaba estar sólo, pensar, saber cuales serían mis próximos movimientos y como decirle a ella sobre lo que dentro de sí crece sin conocer la porquería de vida que podría tener aquí afuera...

quinto día...quinto día de un calvario que aún no termina, se ha demorado mucho en despertar, sin contar que las pociones se han visto reducidas ya que su estado físico ha mejorado considerablemente a como la encontré... un ramo de rosas color sangre como a ella le gustan, irónica la vida...sangre...cuanta sangre derramada por algo que no tiene solución...

... Como demonios se podía llegar a amar a alguien que fue ultrajada y tiene un bastardo??... no puedo dejarla sola, algo me dice que es mi deber estar con ellas en situaciones como esta... el viejo loco, los malditos aurores, sus padres, y los malditos hermanos Weasley incluida la Señora esa regordeta han venido a verla todos lo malditos días... con la única que cruzó palabras en el hospital es con Luna que me lleva uno que otro café... en el colegio la trato mas, pero es que demonios... me siento completamente perdido... la miro, sigue estando con el mismo color pálido que el primer día que la vine a ver...sigue teniendo los labios partidos... al menos su peso a mejorado considerablemente debido a su estado, dentro de 3 semanas según el doctor comenzará a notarse mas el embarazo. No quiero ni siquiera imaginar como se lo tomará... acaricio su cabello...-

me haces tanta falta sabelotodo-insufrible...- una melancólica sonrisa cruza por mi mente...es hora de irme, dentro de nada viene los malditos a saludarte y saber de tu evolución...-

creó que será otro día que no podré ver tus ojos Hermione...- le susurró al oído sin saber que una respuesta se revelaría...-

Harry??...

* * *

End Capitulo xD

Gracias por todos los reviews que me han llegado y pido disculpas por que igual me retrase un tanto!

Espero que les guste este capítulo...aunque es demasiado corto tiene mucho de revelador :D

Espero muchos sus reviews… por que después e todo creó que el motivo de un escritor es que tenga buenas o malas críticas.. y que si le dejan de lado puede perjudicar a todo el resto que sigue esta historia 

ManiasººHHrºº


	7. ¿Cómo se hace?

_**Declaimer: Los personajes son absolutamente creados por J.K ROWLING todos los derechos van con ella y a la W.B por los actores que permiten la imaginación volar aún mas lejos...**_

_**N.A: perdón por el retraso de este capítulo, de verdad espero reviews con respecto a este capítulo, este es uno de los capítulos finales, disfrutad todo lo que puedan con este chapers... es muy ... difícil para Harry...xD**_

_"Cursivos con comillas son los pensamientos de cada uno de los personajes"_

_cursivas palabras extrañas_

**_negrita flash back Express _**

sueños de los personajes

_**en el capítulo anterior:**_

****

... Como demonios se podía llegar a amar a alguien que fue ultrajada y tiene un bastardo??... no puedo dejarla sola, algo me dice que es mi deber estar con ellas en situaciones como esta... el viejo loco, los malditos aurores, sus padres, y los malditos hermanos Weasley incluida la Señora esa regordeta han venido a verla todos lo malditos días... con la única que cruzó palabras en el hospital es con Luna que me lleva uno que otro café... en el colegio la trato mas, pero es que demonios... me siento completamente perdido... la miro, sigue estando con el mismo color pálido que el primer día que la vine a ver...sigue teniendo los labios partidos... al menos su peso a mejorado considerablemente debido a su estado, dentro de 3 semanas según el doctor comenzará a notarse mas el embarazo. No quiero ni siquiera imaginar como se lo tomará... acaricio su cabello...-

me haces tanta falta sabelotodo-insufrible...- una melancólica sonrisa cruza por mi mente...es hora de irme, dentro de nada viene los malditos a saludarte y saber de tu evolución...-

creó que será otro día que no podré ver tus ojos Hermione...- le susurró al oído sin saber que una respuesta se revelaría...-

Harry??...

**__**

__

_**¿Cómo se hace?**_

Como se hace para hablar con una persona a la cual todavía amas... como se hace para que la razón vuelva a ti, y tu no la desperdicies...como se hace para poder perdonar y ser perdonado...

Me levantó de la cama frustrada como todos los días, ya van a hacer cuatro meses y mi vientre ya se ve abultado...hace ya mas de dos meses que no veo a Harry y comienzo a perder fuerzas... ¿Cómo se hace para seguir amando a alguien que ya no te ama?...ni siquiera yo misma lo sé...

Han sido los dos meses mas tristes de mi vida, Malfoy...el bastardo de Malfoy... el hijo de perra de Malfoy... realmente fue una eterna felicidad cuando supe que había muerto, si bien no fue por la paliza que le dio Harry fue por que los dementores que se lo tragaron vivo; me hubiera gustado estar allí para poder reírme en su cara y mofarme de él. Harry me contó todo, absolutamente todo... y yo lo único que fui capaz de decirle era que quería tener a este "hijo" si bien fuera quien fuera... no era su culpa y mayor aún fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que el con un bastardo no lidiaba... bastardo..quizás así mi hijo siempre será visto...-

Hermione¿Qué haces de pie ha estas horas?...sabes perfectamente que no te puedes parar durante una semana mas...- giro al instante y me encuentro a Luna... ella siempre lo sabe todo...-

Solo quería ver como estaba de abultada...- le contesto si bien preocupada de manera risueña..-

Pues te ves bastante bien, a pesar de estar con un hijo... el Lunes como sales por fin de este sitio...nunca me gustaron los hospitales, iremos a comprar la cuna, la ropa los biberones... sus zapatitos... todo...hasta quedarnos sin dinero...- me dijo notablemente emocionada...

Si estará todo perfecto...- le digo en un largo y nostálgico suspiro...si tan solo estuviera Harry...-

Herms...Harry algún día te perdonará., y créeme que hiciste lo mejor para ti como para ese hijo que vas a tener...- o irremediable, lagrimas recordando lo feliz que era cuando solo éramos dos... como amo a Harry.

Hoy es Lunes, irán a comprar las cosas para su hijo, le dije a Luna que tomará mi tarjeta y comprará lo necesario, primero se negó como siempre...pero después e una larga charla me dijo que no fuera tan rencoroso, Blaise y Pansy... como me gustaría estar así con Hermione...¿Cómo se hace para olvidar?... hoy es solo un día más de mi completo calvario... los Malfoy's están destrozados con la muerte de su primogénito... Narcisa me pregunto el "¿Por qué?" y yo lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla y pedirle disculpas por todo el daño que me hizo su hijo y el daño que les hice yo... demonios... Weasley intenta hacerme entrar en razón... creó que mi historia con la chica que mas he amado en el mundo termina aquí... como todos mis problemas...

Nunca había visto tantas cosas de bebes en un mismo lugar...Luna esta fascinada con esto de ser tía...mis padres... lo primero que hicieron fue largarse de Londres, lo que ya no me importa por que he aprendido a vivir sin ellos... solo que no se si he aprendido a vivir sin Harry.

Lo veo por la vitrina, viendo un carrito de infantes... su mirada esta pegada a él como si lo quisiera comprar...aunque su mirada es nostálgica, Luna esta con él...se lo ha encontrado y ella piensa que estoy en el baño como el vientre me aplasta la vejiga...paso ahí... y veo que me mira...y siento mis ojos aguarse, es la primera ves que lo veo después de dos meses... Luna lo empuja... y al ver que los he visto alza las manos y se va de ahí... inconscientemente he caminado donde esta él; si es solo para verlo de cerca y no sentirme sola... el inconscientemente mira mi panza ya abultada y mi mano esta hay con ella... sonríe melancólicamente... –

Veo que sigues siendo hermosa a pesar de llevar a un bastardo dentro de ti...- me dice si bien sus palabras eran melancólicas... eso me dolió en lo mas profundo de mi corazón...-

Pues solo espero que este bastardo no nazca como su "padre"... – le digo reprochando el hecho de que le llamé bastardo...-

Pues yo solo espero que tenga tus ojos...- me dijo mirando a los míos...-

Y que alguna vez perdones a este idiota...- como siempre se va dejándome sola...completamente sola, ni aunque le grité sé que no vendrá... ni aunque le suplique sé que no volverá... sólo... así es que se quedará sólo si es que no vuelve.. con un niño de orbes verdes... por que yo sé que este hijo que espero es de él, tenga o no la razón..el amor es mas fuerte que un simple coito.

Hoy la vi, tan radiante como siempre, tan hermosa como sólo ella sabe hacerlo... tan angelical como siempre tuvo que haber sido..sólo mía...y yo sólo de ella... pero el destino no lo quiso así, le pedí perdón, pero aún yo no la perdonó a ella...quizás en mucho tiempo mas...cuando es hijo ya este en alumbramiento... quizás sólo ahí yo pueda perdonarla... ella es fuerte y yo sé que soy débil, débil ante ella.

Hoy es un día nublado como todo los demás, es invierno al igual que mi corazón estamos en una época glaciar... como me gustaría que Harry estuviera al costado de mi cama... todo el colegio se entero de que estaba esperando un hijo... todos suponen que es de Harry y que por eso terminamos.. el no dice nada ni desmiente nada... son ya siente meses... y lo único que espero es que sea como él...como mi Harry ...

Saben... hoy le he visto, como nunca antes se mi imagino verlo... mejor dicho, estuvimos juntos, hablando como nunca antes, mirándonos con todo el amor que nos profesábamos... fue uno de mis mejores días de invierno, fue tanto mi amor, que olvide hasta mi propio hijo, si es hombre...un niño, un hermoso niño...y aunque todos me digan que puede ser de Malfoy, yo sé que es de Harry... es tanto mi amor por él que creó y sé que él es el padre de mi hijo; fue en la sala común de los prefectos... hacía mucho frío para quedarme dormida...

Y como nunca se me ocurrió salir a media noche a sentarme en la chimenea a tomar un poco de calor...y pensar como dios y su jodidos pensamientos me tienen sin el amor de mi vida, si bien tengo parte en esto, se que por mucho que lo intente tengo que saber si él es la padre de ese engendro que tiene hay...

No sabía que te levantarías a mitad de la noche Hermione...- me dice mientras yo, agotada por mi enorme panza bajo los últimos peldaños de aquélla escalera...-

Pues...mi habitación esta muy congelada...lo siento no sabía que mi presencia te molestaba...- me dijo haciendo el intento de subir lo que fue imposible por su estado...-

En realidad no me importa Hermione... si quieres descansas unos minutos para luego subir... creó que no le hará bien a ... sabes te puedes enfermar...- irónico no lo creen??... no le puede llamar... no lo puede ni pensar ni mencionar... maldita vida...-

... irónico... ¿ Cómo hubieras reaccionado si supieses que es tu hijo?... mi corazón no dejaba de saltar... y mi hijo se movía inquieto mientras él...Harry tan solo me quitó la mirada y la fijo el las hilarantes llamas de la chimenea...-

creó que como siempre he querido reaccionar desde que sé que vas a ser madre...- me contestó con una melancólica sonrisa...-

Te Amo... y nunca dejaré de hacerlo espero que lo tengas presente...- le dije poniéndome como la persona que soy enfrente de él, sube los ojos paulatinamente mientras que todo mi ser tiembla ante el chico que me hace suspirar, amar y vivir todo al mismo tiempo en una ola de deseo...-

... como expresar lo que me has dicho en dos simples palabras...sabiendo que tengo un mundo para entregarte, yo también Te Amo, y ten por seguro que a nadie amaré como te he amado a ti... y amaré...- dijo levantándose y dándome un fugaz beso en mis labios, dejándome completamente ilusionada con un regreso con un Te Amo más y con nuestros cuerpos en la misma cama...

Así subí las escaleras... dejando un pedazo de mi alma con ella...como siempre lo hago al verla...

...Mirando la lluvia caer como si no hubiera fin, mientras que han comenzado a caer los primeros copos de nieve, un café humeante y bien cargado es lo que necesita un cuerpo como el mío para entrar en calor, observo como las chicas de Howarts siguen mirándome anhelante mientras que mis vagos recuerdos se dirigen hacía cierta castaña que no he visto desde la mañana en el desayuno, por dios como la amo... entra Luna hecha un completo vendaval mientras que tomo el último sorbo de mi café humeante...-

Por dios Harry donde te has metido!!... tu hijo!!...- me dice mientras que inconscientemente me levanto y me dirijo a la salida mientras que Luna se va tras de mi...-

Demonios Potter donde te diriges si ni siquiera te he dicho donde esta...- realmente no escucho a Luna hablar, mi mete se dirige hacia done mi corazón se lo indica y hacía donde Hermione me llama... San Mungo...

Dolor... un intenso dolor que se hace efímero al saber que viene en camino... se que mi vida se alumbrara y que todas mis dudas serán vaciadas cuando lo vea... eso yo lo sé... otra punzada que cada vez se hacen mas seguidas, por dios como duele... los sanadores entran y salen como si no hubiera mañana y yo lo único que quiero es un par de orbes esmeraldas a mi lado...

Busco unos ojos amielados que me vuelven loco mientras Luna se aparece detrás de mi... demonios... Luna continúa hablándome y lo único que oigo es " 713 Harry demonios escúchame"... como no acordarme de esa habitación...es la misma en la que Draco se hospedo mientras agonizaba., pero ahora ...ahora quizás sea un hijo... hijo cuanto anhelaba poder decirle así alguna vez...-

Solo ten paciencia preciosa...- fue lo único que alcance a decirle a Hermione cuando la ví... es un verdadero lío por que la han dormido para que deje de sentir dolor...

... usted es el padre de el niño?...- me pregunta un sanador, mientras mi subconsciente asiente y luego mi cara de horror al entrar a un parto mágico...-

bueno por favor sígame...primerizo, siempre pasa lo mismo con los famosos...- me dice el sanador mientras trasladan a Hermione muy rápidamente de habitación a una de parto... es todo tan diferente a la de los muggles, pociones por si estado se complica, la cama es la misma, si, pero aquí solo se utilizan varitas... batas largas y guates blancos... hechos de seda...-

bueno comenzaremos... nosotros tenemos que saber si el niño viene en posición para sacarlo por parto mágico o como muggles... cual prefiere usted señor Potter...-mi cara de frustración es impresionante, solo contesto...-

la que les acomode mas a ambos...- miro a Hermione como suda y los medimagos entran sin chistar... comienzan a menear sus varitas en le vientre de Hermione y susurran con frenesí palabras inaudibles a mis oídos...-

_ilumbrate_!...- es lo último que puedo escuchar antes de la sorpresa que me viene...-

bueno... tenemos un pequeño problema que nos hará sacar al bebé usando ambas técnicas, tanto como muggles como mágicas...- me dijo el medimago a cargo del parto de mi chica...-

quiero... que nazca sano...- veo todo nublado y unos orbes esmeralda mirándome atenta... siento como se mueven los medimagos y sanadores y un ardor en mi estomago a la altura de mi vientre... "puje...puje"...

... incontables veces y una mano apretándome, "te amo"... digo inconscientemente mientras intento que las luces no me cieguen... dolor, punzadas... y palabras de amor susurradas a mi oído... sonrió...solo hay oscuridad para mi...

siento como su mano se suelta de la mía, pero yo la agarro firmemente mientras que el Medimago me dice que todo se complico... necesita que yo me salga de la habitación... me empujan hacía afuera y yo lo único que puedo hacer es tirarme al piso en un intento frustrado de controlar los sentimientos que se acoplan en mi corazón...-

Harry que ha sucedido!!!...- me para Luna con un solo jalón, mi cara de frustración y lagrimas que nunca pesé soltar por miedo a perderla definitivamente...-

No me dogas... no.. por dios, HARRY COMO ESTA!!...- la observo dilarando por una respuesta... solo salen sonidos que nunca pude articular...-

Yo no lo sé...no...sé... su mano, estaba fría... Hermione...- ¿Dónde se supone que tengo que ir en un momento como este?...

Diablos...Harry esta en shock, por fin se dio cuenta de que la puede perder definitivamente... veo como sanadores entran y salen con caras de asombro... cuantas pociones...-

Señorita...por favor dígame como esta mi amiga...- le suplique con calma y angustia al mismo tiempo, observe a Harry perdido y agonizante en el piso...-

Bueno señorita... es ella la que esta en peligro vital, estamos haciendo todo lo posible... el niño, pues no quiere salir... no encontramos solución...- me dice ofuscada entrando con un libro de hechizos...

Esta todo perdido, ella se me va...como que se me va... yo no quería esto, me paro como puedo y la mitad de los sanadores me dicen que salga que no es momento de entrar...-

Es mi chica... y no la dejaré sola...- la veo sudar y tiritar, aún tiene su vientre abultado... lo único que hago es poner mi mano hay, siento como algo se mueve en le interior... inquieto y en mi pecho se siente un gran vacío...-

Vamos preciosa...sabes que puedes, sabes que tienes que enseñarle a leer... a que se suba a una escoba o a regañarlo por que hace travesuras...- aprisiono su mano con la mia y la siento mas tibia de que cuando salí, los Medimagos me observan y los cuatro que estaban hay conjuran un hechizo en latín... Hermione esta pálida pero siento algo llorar... es una cosa completamente rosada... es hombre y tiene el cabello como Hermione... pero completamente desordenado... sus ojos, aún no puede abrirlos, pero se mueve inquieto en la manos de la sanadora... Hermione respira pausadamente...-

Resiste hermosa... ya nació, solo queda que me habrás tus ojos para decirme que no me dejarás...

No lo dejaré, a él ni a mi hijo, quiero decirle, pero algo me lo impide, intento moverme pero solo logro aprisionar la mano de Harry con la mía... solo escucho su voz, lo demás todo es oscuro... quiero verlo, a él y a mi hijo...quiero que aprenda a jugar Quiddith como su padre...como Harry...

¿Cómo se hace para abrir los ojos?... decirte cuanto se quiero... cuanto te amo...

No sabemos cuando despertará, su estado es delicado y sin nombre esta en incubadora, me preguntaron que como le poníamos, pero yo quiero que ella le ponga el nombre, es su derecho no el mío... pero inconscientemente tuve que decirles algo... Drake... Drake James Potter Granger… Hermione cuando se entere me va a matar " Por Circe Harry como se te ocurre ponerle el nombre de Drácula..." ya me la imaginaba su grito en el cielo cuando se enterara... pero vale la pena... hay ella si quiere cambiarle el nombre, Luna no se separa de ella y Ron ya llegó junto con los profesores y amigos de Hermione, yo me dirigí a las incubadoras veo a una cosa ya no tan rosada, su cabello sigue tan revuelto como cuando lo vi por primera vez, pero sus ojos aún no se han abierto, le pregunte al medimago por que no los abría y lo único que me dijo era que dentro de un mes mas o menos los lograría abrir...

Esta tan pálida, el doctor dijo que era un parto de alto riesgo, nos lo dijo hace ya mucho tiempo, pero ni pensarlo Hermione quería tenerlo y por Harry y ella misma para reconciliarse, estaba totalmente decidida a tenerlo y además decía que era lo única oportunidad para volver con Harry, y al parecer funciono, pero de que sirve si ella misma no puede ver el fruto de su esfuerzo por dar a luz a un hijo que no se sabe de quien es el padre... si bien existen test de paternidad, ni Hermione ni Harry se lo quisieron hacer...

Hermione abre los ojos...- me dijo Luna sollozando, que mas quisiera yo eso mi querida Luna, Ron entro hace poco y lo único que hizo fue contarme las travesuras de Fred y George, quise reírme pero no pude, Ginny lo único que hizo fue contarme que me veía espantosa durmiendo, y que lo mejor era que me despertara luego para darme una arregladita...

Harry... se tira aquí horas sin decirme casi nada... solo se estira al costado mío, como lo que hacía cuando uno de los dos se enfermaba, nos sobran palabras, siempre nos han sobrado palabras. Hay días que hasta se queda dormido junto a mí, me dice que mi hijo nació fuerte como nunca antes lo pensé... que quiere verme y que si no me despertaba me iba a perder sus primeros días por que crecen demasiado rápido... me abraza como nunca antes lo había hecho, con temor a perderme...y yo con temor a perderlo al no despertarme nunca... intento corresponderle sus besos... sus cálidos labios, pero solo logro moverme unos centímetros, Harry se da cuenta pero dice que solo hablara cuando yo le diga que hable... es un verdadero calvario...

...un verdadero calvario verla sin poder hacer nada... sé que intenta moverse cuando yo estoy cerca, lo intenta mas que nunca, pero lo único que consigue es con suerte moverse... le hablo de su hijo, aún no le he dicho como le he puesto , pero espera ansiosa ... creó es el momento de decirle cual es su nombre...-

Sabes, cuando nació tu hijo me preguntaron como le pondríamos...- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y me sentaba al costado de ella...-

Pues que no se me ha ocurrido nada, además nunca supe como ponerle a los niños...- le conté de manera cómica...-

Pues...si de verdad yo soy su padre, dije que siguiéramos con las costumbres Potter's así que decidí que su segundo nombre sería James... pero me faltaba el primero... primero pensé en ponerle como unos monitos que veía cuando era chico... Edward James Potter Granger... pero como siempre decidí ponerle un nombre de unos libros de artes oscuras...- vi como su ceño se arrugaba, y me di cuenta de que me estaba escuchando...-

Drake James Potter Granger... creó que es un nombre digno de respetar… tan solo espero que no me mates...- fue lo que me dijo... le puso Drake!!!... demonios se me olvido decirle a Luna el nombre del niño, se me fue un detalle completamente importante, ya estaba todo hecho... Harry sonrió lo sé por que sé cada uno de sus pasos... de sus sentimientos y también lo hice... sonreí por que después de todo había aceptado a mi hijo, nuestro hijo, solo espero que se de cuenta a tiempo antes de nada...

...Creó que por fin puedo dormir en paz...

* * *

_**Pido una y otra vez disculpas por el retraso de este capítulo, pero desde que entre al colegio se me ha hecho imposible poder escribir, además que me han tenido que comprar otro computador... espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo... esta llegando el final de mi fics, espero que les haya gustado, aunque no cumplí con mi meta de reviews...me siento satisfecha de mi logro como escritora, nunca he escrito una historia tan original, espero que la disfrutéis hasta el último capítulo que se viene luego...**_

_**Ha todo esto, estoy creando una nueva historia, se va a titular... "Sacrificio de un Renacer"... completamente Harry°Hermione... pero aquí enfrentan una fuerza mas fuerte que Voldemort mismo... aquí les va un adelanto de un primer capítulo...**_

" _La noche esta perfecta para salir a caminar Saint Potter...- el crepúsculo comienza a desaparecer dejando un telar rojo sangre en nuestros cielos, las esperanzas de encontrarla viva se han perdido en el mismo instante en que llega Madam Lovegood a decirme que ha reencarnado uno de los males de el Reino Mágico... mis ambiciones se han ido con la misma fuerza con las que entró ella... si bien era la mismísima reencarnación de su padre Drake... a diferencia es que ella tenía la gran capacidad de amar... mi princesa de la noche... _

_No creo que e haga bien Saint Potter pensar en como había sido de desastrosa su vida con ese engendro...- volteó a ver quien osa a llamar así a una de las persona mas importantes de mi vida...-_

_Pues creo Sir Weasley que su boca la próxima vez que se habrá en contra mía debería cortarle la lengua mejor devorarlo yo misma y dejarlo sin ninguna gota de sangre...- respuesta ha llegado y no es de mis labios de las que salen... si no de los cálidos labios de mi amante...-_

_Lo siento cariño, pero tengo malas noticias...- me dice mientras me abraza por la espalda, mi pecho se acelera en el mismo instante en que la encuentro rodeada por mis brazos... ella mi amor... mi princesa de la noche... Hermione...-_

_Sabes que muchos se oponen a la relación querida...- la veo con rasguños y latigazos al costado de sus brazos...pero veo en sus ojos tristeza...-_

_Si lo sé... por eso mismo vengo a decirte que hoy es nuestra última noche antes que me crucifiquen... lo siento..."_

_**No he podido evitar hacer mi historia a la antigua... Vampiros, Licántropos, Centauros... y millones de criaturas de la edad media, espero comentarios sobre esta nueva historia, si bien es de guerra... es puro amor :D...al igual que la sangre de ambos personajes... **_

_**Manías.HHr ..°° **_


	8. ¿quizás seamos uno?

_**Declaimer: Los personajes son absolutamente creados por J.K ROWLING todos los derechos van con ella y a la W.B por los actores que permiten la imaginación volar aún mas lejos...**_

_**N.A: perdón por el retraso de este capítulo, de verdad espero reviews con respecto a este capítulo, este es uno de los capítulos finales, disfrutad todo lo que puedan con este chapers... es muy ... difícil para Harry...xD**_

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

Pues...si de verdad yo soy su padre, dije que siguiéramos con las costumbres Potter's así que decidí que su segundo nombre sería James... pero me faltaba el primero... primero pensé en ponerle como unos monitos que veía cuando era chico... Edward James Potter Granger... pero como siempre decidí ponerle un nombre de unos libros de artes oscuras...- vi como su ceño se arrugaba, y me di cuenta de que me estaba escuchando...-

Drake James Potter Granger... creó que es un nombre digno de respetar… tan solo espero que no me mates...- fue lo que me dijo... le puso Drake!!!... demonios se me olvido decirle a Luna el nombre del niño, se me fue un detalle completamente importante, ya estaba todo hecho... Harry sonrió lo sé por que sé cada uno de sus pasos... de sus sentimientos y también lo hice... sonreí por que después de todo había aceptado a mi hijo, nuestro hijo, solo espero que se de cuenta a tiempo antes de nada...

Creo que por fin puedo dormir en paz...

_**¿ quizás seamos uno?**_

Camino por la calle...uno, dos , tres, cuatro cochecitos; es que acaso los bebés no piensan dejarme... camino por Howarts; y ya no es lo mismo, miro de manera inconsciente la torre de Gryffindor y veo que ya no es lo mismo.

¿Cuantos meses han pasado ya desde mi inconciencia?, es que ¿no seré capaz de olvidar eso nunca¿ Qué demonios he hecho yo para merecer esto?... y donde demonios se encuentra la persona que supuestamente me amaba... hoy es un día triste, 1 de Septiembre... el esta de cumpleaños... y yo estoy en un mundo completamente perdida. ¿ Qué sucedió para que o merezca esto?. Es una verdadera quimera lo que me esta sucediendo, yo, graduada con honores a pensar de estar en clínica, yo la mas perfecta prefecta de todos... sin una "familia" dios no tengo padres, aunque nunca supe si de verdad los necesitará, ahora una gran auror, pero...¿ Qué paso con mi vida? ... todo es culpa de Harry Potter...si aquel y su hijo Drake Potter... como olvidarlos, maldito Drake...-

¿pensando en el pasado Granger?...- su figura por la espalda no me es ajena ni aunque estuviese a cien metros de distancia...-

que deseas Potter... que ¿ te aburres de tu hijo?... que yo sepa hoy es su primer día en Howarts...- me dice mientras mira las grades puertas de aquel colegio que nos albergo con años...-

no me digas que te sigues cortando las venas por perder el juicio por la tuición de nuestro hijo?...- le pregunto con sorna, hoy Drake ingresa a Howarts, mejor dicho, ya esta en Howarts, pero en la casa que menos pensé que estaría... Ravenclaw...-

pues creó que es una sorpresa que nuestro hijo no este ni en Gryffindor ni en Slytherin. Ha de esperarse teniendo a los dos padres mas inteligentes de todo Howarts no lo crees Granger?...- como es posible que tras once años cuatro de matrimonio frustrado y siete de separados la siga amando como el primer día...-

¿ Qué hice mal para que me engañarás con Gin ? – es un dolor latente que tengo con aquella pelirroja, si tan solo esta celosa me hubiese creído que ella ... que ella...-

nada... tan solo que ella me dijo que si no me acostaba con ella mataría a Drake, y créeme que fue bastante difícil tener sexo con alguien que no se sabe mis tiempos...- me dijo cortante, mientras que una lagrima caía por mi mejilla... y es que yo sabía toda la verdad... después de todo le eche veritaserum a Gin en un trago para que me dijera la verdad...-

ahora contéstame...¿ Qué hice yo para que me pidieras la separación?...- le pregunte mientras mi mano tomaba la suya y caminábamos por los patios hasta llegar al campo de Quidditch, nunca en todos los años que llevo intentando recuperarla me ha quitado la mano...-

quizás ser demasiado comprensivo a pesar de ser una vil serpiente asquerosa, o que yo no te merezco después de todo...- me contesta mientras camina en dirección al lago para ver el crepúsculo...-

que se parece el nombre Deimos Óberon ¿?...- me dice mirándome a los ojos...-

pues creó que será hermoso, pero que te parece Physile Phoebe... es demasiado hermoso...- le contesto mientras la abrazo por la cintura...-

pues creó que vendrá bien a los mellizos... Deimos y Physile Potter Granger...- me contesta mientras me voltea a dar un beso...y es que nunca se me ocurrió que lo mejor para lograr que la relación de pareja dure... es que siempre quedáramos en que fueramos novios.

Que cuando comenzamos con la fiesta Harry?...- me dice una chica de no mas de 30 años con rizos en sus cabellos y con un carro de bebes en el cal descansa mis dos pequeñas lunas...-

Mira querida... en cuanto termine de decirle a Drake de que el patronus puede servir para muchas otras cosas... mira que este chico si que me lleva el paso...

Quizás no seamos una gran familia... una "normal" Deimos ya tiene varita y créanme que la sabe utilizar...y Physile es todo un encanto con las pociones... que solo tienen dos años y ya saben hablar...

* * *

emm es el final, pronto epilogo

No es un final normal... puesto que aún falta el epilogo explicando todo lo sucedido... pero es que no lo podía terminar despertando a Hermione y simular que todo andaba bien eh...miren que tenia que terminarlo con una manía xD

Espero que se pasen por mi otro fics,

Gracias a todos lso reviews mandados... el epílogo explicará todo esto no los preocuoe mi bendita manía...

Mania.HHr ..°°

_**Pido una y otra vez disculpas por el retraso de este capítulo, pero desde que entre al colegio se me ha hecho imposible poder escribir, además que me han tenido que comprar otro computador... espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo... esta llegando el final de mi fics, espero que les haya gustado, aunque no cumplí con mi meta de reviews...me siento satisfecha de mi logro como escritora, nunca he escrito una historia tan original, espero que la disfrutéis hasta el último capítulo que se viene luego...**_

_**Ha todo esto, estoy creando una nueva historia, se va a titular... "Sacrificio de un Renacer"... completamente Harry°Hermione... pero aquí enfrentan una fuerza mas fuerte que Voldemort mismo... aquí les va un adelanto de un primer capítulo...**_

" _La noche esta perfecta para salir a caminar Saint Potter...- el crepúsculo comienza a desaparecer dejando un telar rojo sangre en nuestros cielos, las esperanzas de encontrarla viva se han perdido en el mismo instante en que llega Madam Lovegood a decirme que ha reencarnado uno de los males de el Reino Mágico... mis ambiciones se han ido con la misma fuerza con las que entró ella... si bien era la mismísima reencarnación de su padre Drake... a diferencia es que ella tenía la gran capacidad de amar... mi princesa de la noche... _

_No creo que e haga bien Saint Potter pensar en como había sido de desastrosa su vida con ese engendro...- volteó a ver quien osa a llamar así a una de las persona mas importantes de mi vida...-_

_Pues creo Sir Weasley que su boca la próxima vez que se habrá en contra mía debería cortarle la lengua mejor devorarlo yo misma y dejarlo sin ninguna gota de sangre...- respuesta ha llegado y no es de mis labios de las que salen... si no de los cálidos labios de mi amante...-_

_Lo siento cariño, pero tengo malas noticias...- me dice mientras me abraza por la espalda, mi pecho se acelera en el mismo instante en que la encuentro rodeada por mis brazos... ella mi amor... mi princesa de la noche... Hermione...-_

_Sabes que muchos se oponen a la relación querida...- la veo con rasguños y latigazos al costado de sus brazos...pero veo en sus ojos tristeza...-_

_Si lo sé... por eso mismo vengo a decirte que hoy es nuestra última noche antes que me crucifiquen... lo siento..."_

_**No he podido evitar hacer mi historia a la antigua... Vampiros, Licántropos, Centauros... y millones de criaturas de la edad media, espero comentarios sobre esta nueva historia, si bien es de guerra... es puro amor :D...al igual que la sangre de ambos personajes... **_

_**Manías.HHr ..°° **_


	9. Epílogo

_**Declaimer: Los personajes son absolutamente creados por J.K ROWLING todos los derechos van con ella y a la W.B por los actores que permiten la imaginación volar aún mas lejos...**_

_**N.A: Es el Epílogo, espero que os paseís por Sacrificio por un Renacer, en su Prólogo.**_

_**Epílogo.**_

Muchos se preguntan como hemos llegado aquí, que ha pasado a lo largo de este tiempo que nos haya hecho a ambos tan apasionados el uno con el otro y a la vez tan frío, pues creó que esa es una respuesta que como muchas, tienes vanas explicaciones o simplemente increíbles... hoy el día en que cumplo 11 años de matrimonio con Hermione, me hace pensar cada vez mas que decisiones como esta me hicieron crecer, y que como ahora tengo tres hermosos hijos... que criaré para la mas cruel de las batallas, la vida misma...

Observo a mi esposo dormir a mi lado, esta completamente desnudo y su torso se me hace llamativo, los mellizos duermen complacientes en el otro cuarto, mientras que Drake esta en el colegio, siento, observo y percibo como la respiración de Harry es suave, en compás casi embriagante, coloco mi mano en su cara delineando cada uno de sus rasgos... y como no, observo su cuerpo bien mantenido a pesar de los años, los magos tenemos ciertos dotes de envejecer mucho después que los Muggles, y eso de verdad me agrada, Harry sigue teniendo esa cara de chico travieso en Howarts, y eso lamentablemente me hace suspirar cuando llega del trabajo, o simplemente cuando me viene a ver.

Cuando Hermione estaba en el hospital me costo mucho superar el dolor que tendría que soportar sabiendo que ella tenía el peligro de morir, pero mas aún me dolió hacer lo que tuve que hacer... desconectarla para ver si sobrevivía no era una de las mejores opciones, pero lo hice, pero mas duro fue para mi poner a mi hijo en peligro solo para verla abrir los ojos...una dura batalla Psicológica en mi mente...

**Vamos Hermione, que si no despiertas te juro que tirare a nuestro hijo por la ventana... una de las mejores opciones es que despiertes y lo salves o morirá...- dije mientras sentía como la respiración de Hermione se hacía cada vez mas rápida¿Cómo demonios he llegado hasta aquí? No tengo ni las mas mínima idea...-**

**Ni... se...se...t-t-eee... ocurra...maldito...- sus palabras fueron melodías discordante sen mi corazón, pero mas cuando por el ensueño que me provoco tener que hacer eso solté a Drake... nunca supimos como, quizás su primera chispa de magia fue a las dos semanas de recién nacido, un escudo a su alrededor fue el maldito milagro que me salvo de las maldiciones de Hermione...**

Como cuando nos casamos, sentíamos que íbamos a explotar de emoción, o cuando por accidente se me quedó Drake en el Hotel... recuerdos inolvidables que están plasmados cada uno en nuestras memorias, cuando nos separamos por primera vez...y cuando el ataque de celos de Harry provocó la muerte de Krum, fue algo sumamente complicado, pero mas cuando se lo llevaron a Azkaban y yo... como una idiota saliendo en todos los periódicos como "La Warrior" Harry salió al poco tiempo, y nos fuimos de Londres para irnos a Alemania...donde Drake mostró su poco potencial mágico al evitar una destrucción bioquímica, Harry sorprendido... le compró su varita... regresamos después de 5 años fuera y nos encontramos con que Ron y Luna se habían casado y Ginny se había suicidado..cómico, hay que revisarlo tres veces antes de que nos entrara en la cabeza.

**Hay ocurrio nuestra segunda separación... en la mansión de Luna y Ron, Hermione se encontraba en frente de Ron bailándole provocadoramente producto del trago, mientras nuestros hijos dormían en sus habitaciones, Luna estaba intentando bajarme los pantalones, mientras que Ron solo aplaudía a Hermione, siendo el mas cuerdo, mande a Ron con Luna a su habitación y me quede con Hermione... pues estaba muy prendida y créanme que yo quería aprovechar cualquier oportunidad... pero lo malo, fue que ella me empezó a contar sobre sus infidelidades... tome mis cosas y me marche... Dean?... con Dean en vacaciones de invierno mientras trabajaba... fue con dean y le saque mas de unos dientes por eso... pero el solo me dijo que no era su culpa que Hermione se le había insinuado.**

Le pedí disculpas por mas de dos semanas... hasta que le dije que estaba embarazada de los mellizos, se lo tomo con calma... pero al saber que eran dos estallo de emoción. Estamos lo suficientemente cuerdos como para saber que no somos los mejores esposos, ex amantes, separados y padres... pero Drake es un niño inteligente y perspicaz... sus profundos ojos verdes me hacen pensar inmediatamente en Harry. Pero lo mejor es que Drake nos ama independientemente de todas nuestras locuras y entiende que tarde o temprano sus padres locos o no... afrontaran que ya no tienes 19 años de edad.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado...

Explicado todo lo del capítulo anterior, ingresen a mi nuevo fic Sacrificio por un Renacer.

Manias.HHr

Gracias, a todos los reviews que me han llegado, fueron unos buenos lectores, aunque hubiese deseando mas reviews xD


End file.
